Family Ties, Ties of the Heart
by Saldemar the Fantabulous
Summary: It lives! It lives! This story is not dead, believe it or not. Meta-Evil tells all to Bunny and the Phantom and Rokusho play Mission Impossible in ventilation systems.
1. Quicksilver and the Introduction

Okay this is my almost totally redone version of this story.  I'm a little pissed off because a couple of weeks ago, something happened and my story got removed so I lost all my reviews.  Before October I had about 30 reviews, so I'm trying to work my way back up to that.  I hope this time I've worked out all of the plot holes which were wreaking havoc with my plot.

Thanks to NICK for pointing this out to me.  I hope this is better.

Chapter 1:  Quicksilver

            "Dr. Hushi?  What are you doing?"  A metallic sounding voice cut through the silence of the dark laboratory.  Rokusho walked up to the workbench and peered up at what appeared to be a medal.  "Is that a medal?"

"Yes it is Rokusho.  A very special medal for a very special medabot I've created."  Dr. Hushi turned his head and smiled at his robotic companion.  "It's a present for my granddaughter, Elizabeth.  I'm hoping with this special medal and design, I'll be able to create a medabot capable of keeping her out of trouble.  And giving you a rest from chasing after her." With that, Dr. Hushi laughed, "That girl has got more energy than a single child should have.  Chasing her is like trying to catch a small rabbit, which is why I've designed an appropriate medal and medabot for the job.  What do you think Rokusho?"  

Hushi lifted the small medal off of the table and Rokusho looked at it.  He could see a rabbit etched into its surface.  Rokusho knew that his own medal was rare, but this Rabbit medal he had never seen before.  Rokusho thought about it.

"I hope this medabot will be up for the task.  Is it finished yet?"  Rokusho peered questioningly up at the doctor.  

            Dr. Hushi pushed himself away from the desk and walked over to a medabot-sized object covered with a white sheet.  He pulled the sheet away, revealing a completed medabot.  Its design suggested that it was built for speed, with a more human-like figure than most medabots would have.  Its design also suggested that this medabot was decidedly female.  It was dominantly white/silver, with accents of  turquoise blue throughout, and small, swept-back rabbit-like ears on the sides of its head.  'An admirable design, I believe this is the doctor's best work to date.' Rokusho thought to himself.

Dr. Hushi spoke. "All she needs is a name.  Any ideas?"  Rokusho put his metallic fingers up to where a chin would normally be in a gesture of one in deep thought.  "Hmm," said Rokusho, "A Rabbit-type medabot, built and designed for speed.  Fast…and sort of silver in color…How about…Quicksilver?"  Rokusho looked up at his master looking for a reaction.  Dr. Hushi snapped his fingers and smiled.  "Quicksilver!  Its perfect!!  Couldn't have picked a better name myself.  Now, lets see how well she works."  Dr. Hushi opened a compartment on the newly named medabot and popped in the special medal.  

A whirring sound was heard and suddenly Quicksilver stood up straight, and her eyes lit up a brilliant blue colour.  She looked around at her surroundings and then noticed Dr. Hushi and Rokusho looking at her.

"Hello." She said in a delicate alto.  "Who might you be?  And who might I be?"

"I am Dr. Hushi, your creator as it were, and this is Rokusho.  Your name, my dear is Quicksilver."  Quicksilver turned her head to look at both of them separately.  

"Quicksilver…." She intoned. "I am very pleased to meet you Dr. Hushi and Rokusho."

"I am pleased as well to make your acquaintance, Quicksilver." Rokusho replied.

            The remainder of the evening was spent with the three of them talking and Dr. Hushi and Rokusho told Quicksilver about Elizabeth, or Bunny, as she was nicknamed.  Quicksilver seemed anxious to meet who she hoped would be her very best friend.

"When will I meet Bunny?" she asked.  Dr. Hushi smiled at the almost excited tone in her voice.  

"Bunny will arrive tomorrow afternoon.  She's three years old tomorrow, and she is very excited about meeting you as well.  I have no doubt you two will get along very well." 

"I hope you'll be able to keep up with her exuberance." Rokusho intoned.  Quicksilver looked up at the Doctor and said almost smugly, "That's what I was built for, wasn't it?"

            Dr. Hushi went to bed, leaving Rokusho and Quicksilver to sit under the giant oak tree near Dr. Hushi's small but comfortable home.  They sat in a friendly silence for several minutes and then Quicksilver broke the silence.

"Rokusho," she asked, "Do you think Bunny will like me?  Will I like her?  Will I be able to keep her safe, and happy?"  She looked anxiously at the wise medabot for an answer.  Rokusho gave a medabot equivalent of a sigh and replied.

"I have no doubt that Bunny will love you, and I believe that you will love her as well.  It is a simple task to keep Bunny happy, as long as you have the energy to do so.  As for keeping her safe, I know that you are capable of it, and that all of us will give you any assistance you may need."

"I hope so.  Thank you, Rokusho."

"You are welcome."

*          *            *          

I didn't change anything in this chapter because nothing important happened…wait never mind I did change something, I just don't remember what I did.  I'm sure you'll catch it.


	2. Disaster, years later and new friends

I still don't own Medabots, but I certainly wish I owned Henry, and all his other personas.  However, Bunny and Quicksilver are mine, and if you take them, I will hunt you down and unleash the terrors of the nine levels of Hell upon your unsuspecting souls!!!

Chapter Two:  Disaster (in more ways than one)

It was a beautiful day.  The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and all was peaceful and perfect….

CRASH!!  (Sigh, never mind.)  A small figure burst out of the house and was running at warp speed across the lawn toward the oak tree, giggling like the Mad Hatter, with whom a family relation was suspected.  

This figure was none other than the notorious six-year old Elizabeth Jennifer Monroe, or Bunny, as she was known as.  An albino child, her curly white hair was up in two adorable little pigtails, and her garnet red eyes were full of mischief.  At first glance, she had the appearance of the perfect little angel…..Puh-Leeze!!  If there was any proof at all that Satan was a living being, it was Bunny.   This kid was on a serious sugar high, and it seemed to be permanent.  All anyone could hope for was that it would expire before she hit the teenage years (keep your fingers crossed).

Bunny was about to reach the safety of the tree when.. Whoosh!  A figure came out of nowhere and scooped up the still madly giggling figure of Bunny Monroe.

"I've caught you Bunny!"  Quicksilver, true to her name and function, had indeed caught up with the little devil.  Since their first meeting three years ago, the two had become virtually inseparable.  Good thing too, if Bunny was left on her own for too long, she could very likely cause the Apocalypse.  If Bunny was the Mad Hatter, than Quicksilver was the March Hare.  They were (quite literally in Quicksilver's case), made for each other.  They had quickly settled into a routine and Quicksilver could predict almost any of Bunny's plans or actions before they were put into play.  (Go girl)

"Hey!" the pint sized demon complained, kicking her feet in protest at her capture. "You cheated!  You go too fast!  Not fair!" (Ah to be six again).  If Quicksilver could smile she would have.  "If I'm too fast for you, why do you keep wanting to play tag with me?"  She put forth logically.

"'Cause no one else will play with me!!"

"Then why complain?  Simply choose another game to play."  Bunny stopped kicking her feet as she attempted to wrap her six-year old mind around this concept.  

"Oh."  Her eyes caught the fluttering movement of something past her face.  "Let's chase butterflies!!!"  Bunny wriggled out of her medabot's arms and scampered off after the fluttering, and floating insect, once again giggling like a mad child (which she probably was).

"I swear that kid's got more energy than a power plant.  You got your work cut out for ya Silver."  A voice squawked from behind Quicksilver.

"Be quiet Baton."  Quicksilver ordered, "At least I can do what I was programmed for.  You couldn't predict the weather if you could see into the future."  

"Silver!! Come on!!!  Hurry up slowpoke!!"  The miniscule voice of the aforementioned  Mad Hatter.. Uh I mean Bunny rang from a short distance away.  Quicksilver jetted after the tiny tot.  As she ran Baton's voice could be heard over Bunny's wild laughter.  "Don't stay out too long!"  He called.  "It's gonna rain tonight.  Really it is!!"  

As the two moved out of sight and hearing distance, Baton spoke again.  "Somehow I get the feeling she doesn't respect me at all."

"Don't get upset Baton."  Rokusho had come up behind the tree and was looking at the parrot.  "I know you'll get it right one day."  Baton sighed, and turned his head to the water where the sun would soon set.

'I still say it's gonna rain tonight.' Baton thought to himself.

            Several hours later, an exhausted Bunny asleep in her room, with Quicksilver by her side, Dr. Hushi sat at his desk in the living room looking at Quicksilver's design schematics.  He sighed.  His greatest work, he believed, information that could revolutionize the world, but he had to do something to protect his work, and his grandchild from those who would his research to do evil.  One of his assistants at the Medabot Corporation was asking questions about Quicksilver.  Far too many questions.  Dangerous questions, if it was discovered that he had taken one of the non-duplicated medals without the knowledge of the corporation.  It could be potentially dangerous to both Quicksilver and Elizabeth.  Her parents had died recently, so Elizabeth was all he had left.  He knew what he had to do.  'What do I do about Baton and Rokusho?' he thought.  'They can't know about this.  The corporation doesn't know about them either.  Who can I trust?'  He realized that there wasn't anyone he could trust, not even his apprentice, Eugene Aki.  He had already made the necessary arrangements with a boarding school in England, where he would send Elizabeth and Quicksilver and no one would ever find them.  Nor would they find his research, for he had hidden it somewhere that no one would ever find it, not even the one who he had given the information to.  Al he had to do was follow through with his plans.

            Dr. Hushi got up from his desk and went to the guest room, where his granddaughter lay asleep, a pair of headphones covering her ears, and woke Quicksilver.

"Quicksilver." He whispered. 

"Yes doctor?" she replied, equally quietly.  Hushi looked around, as if searching for eavesdroppers.

"Quicksilver, I want you to do something for me."

"What is it Dr. Hushi?"

"I want you to take Bunny and go wait by the roadside.  Someone will be there to meet you and take you someplace safe.  Don't let Rokusho, or Baton see you.  Alright?"  Quicksilver looked puzzled at this request he could tell, but he also knew she would obey.  "Take care of Elizabeth for me, and don't ever let her forget that I love her more than anything, and I'm doing this to protect the both of you."

"Doing what, doctor?"  But the doctor had already left the room.  Quicksilver was incredibly confused, but she would obey.  All that was left was to follow through without Rokusho suspecting.  

Back in the living room, Rokusho was standing near the desk and turned when he saw the doctor enter.

"Good evening Doctor." Rokusho greeted.  "Is Bunny sleeping?"

"Like an angel.  Rokusho?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do something for me?  Go climb the big oak tree out back and see what the weather will be like tomorrow.  I think we'll go out on the lake tomorrow." 'Please understand that I'm doing this to protect all of you.' He thought.

"Of course."  

Rokusho went outside and climbed the tree.  He sat on a high branch and observed the setting sun on the horizon over the water.  'A beautiful sight' he surmised.  'I think it's going to be a lovely day tomorrow.'  After several more minutes, the sky went dark as the sun disappeared.  Stars could be seen in the sky, but Rokusho could also see some dark clouds approaching from the south.  'Hmm' he thought. 'It would appear that it is going to rain after all.'  He saw a glow out of the corner of his eyes, and turned to see the house ablaze in a giant fire.  Panicking, he jumped from the tree and ran towards the house, completely focused on finding the doctor and Bunny.

"Dr. Hushi!!!  Elizabeth!!!!"  There was nothing but the silence of the night accompanied by the crackling of the fire that was quickly consuming his home.  He couldn't get even close to the house, let alone enter it to save the occupants.  Further away, by the road, a small car drove off silently, it's occupants including a rabbit-type medabot and a sleeping child, but no longer wearing the headphones.  As far as Rokusho knew, as he stood there in the rain, he lost everything he had ever loved that night.

                                    *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

15 years later

            Hey look, its another beautiful quiet day in the neighborhood, or it would be but for an argument happening at the Hop Mart.  Thirteen-year-old Ikki Tenryou was currently in a fight with his Medabot, Metabee concerning the summer TV rights.

"I keep telling you Ikki, if you'd just get another TV, we wouldn't have this problem!!"

"Metabee!!  You don't need to watch those stupid soap operas every single day!!"  Metabee gasped.

"Hey.  Don't you dare call my soap operas stupid.  I'll have you know that they are very educational to me."

Ikki did a double take as his friend Erika, her medabot Brass, and the store clerk, Henry looked on in amusement.  Such arguments between the medabot and medafighter were commonplace and were often seen as a source of entertainment during slow days. 

"How are they educational?!?" he demanded.  Metabee thought quickly.  "Uhh, well they..um, they give me an insight on to how humans deal with crises and how they.. interact..uh… interact with each other during those crises.  Yeah."  A snicker was heard and Metabee turned rapidly toward Henry and glared.  Henry, completely unabashed, continued to look amused and gave a shrug as if to say 'what?  I didn't say anything.'

"Argh!!  You are impossible to reason with.  Why don't you just tape them?"  Ikki countered.

"On what?  You broke the VCR last week!!"  Touché!  The argument continued along similar lines for several more minutes, while Erika and Henry chatted on the sidelines.

On the side, Erika was becoming annoyed at this constant bickering between the two.

"This is ridiculous," She said to Henry.  "They're arguing about soap operas for crying out loud!"

"Well," replied the twenty-one year old store clerk.  "At least he's finally admitted he watches them."

"Yeah, but only after we caught him on tape.  Then it was just blackmail.  Admittedly, that was my best piece of investigative journalism to date.  Too bad it wasn't in a professional capacity so I couldn't publish it."

"I thought Metabee destroyed the tape after you showed it to him." Asked Henry.

"Yeah, that too.  That's why the VCR is busted." 

"Huh."  Before they could continue their conversation, a bell chimed, announcing the arrival of a customer.

            Henry stood up straight as a young woman wearing a pair of blue tinted sunglasses (I would love to have a pair of these), faded blue hipster jeans, tennis shoes and a dark blue tank top approached the front. The sunshades hid her eyes but her skin was pale, and her mouth seemed slightly curled in one corner as if the concept of life kept her in a state of perpetual amusement.  Altogether a rather attractive woman.

"Good morning.  Can I help you with anything?"  Henry greeted courteously.  The woman smiled and removed her sunglasses, revealing a pair of garnet coloured eyes.  Her white hair could be seen under her blue baseball cap, so Ikki figured she must be an albino (ooh, what a smart guy).  Henry began to stare.

"Actually I was wondering if you could give me some directions."  Her voice was pleasant and friendly as she purchased a bottle of water and the local newspaper.  "I just got here a few days ago and I need to find the Medabot Corporation building."  She smiled again, and Ikki found himself smiling as well.  He liked whoever she was, simply because her smile reminded him of Karin.  Metabee, having no sense of tact whatsoever, asked,  "What do you want to go there for?"  Ikki was mortified that once again, Metabee's lack of tact had probably made him look like an idiot.

Instead, the young woman looked more amused than offended, and Henry, still staring at the woman, looked like he was off in another dimension, and seemed totally oblivious to the conversation.

"Actually, I have an appointment with Dr. Aki this afternoon, and he didn't give me very clear directions."  She laughed lightly.  "Actually, he didn't give me any directions except that it was in Tokyo." Ikki decided to say something next.  "Yeah, that's Dr. Aki for you.  His mind is a bit weird.  Must be all that pudding he eats."  The woman looked surprised.  "You know him?"

"Yes, we do."  Said Erika, speaking up.  "We're friends of his niece, Karin.  My name is Erika, and this is my Medabot, Brass." Brass stepped forward and gave a cute little medabot curtsey.  Ikki butted in, eager to introduce himself to this pretty lady.  "I'm Ikki.  What's your name?"

"Hey!!  What about me?  Aren't you going to say who I am?"  Ikki started, realizing he'd screwed up.  

"Well, uh, I just figured you'd want to do that yourself."  Ikki laughed nervously.  Metabee just 'humphed' and just crossed his arms.  Ikki sighed.  "This is Metabee."  He said resignedly.  The woman smiled yet again (she smiles a lot doesn't she?)

"I'm Elizabeth, but most people call me Bunny."  Bunny turned and pointed towards Henry. "Is he okay?"  Ikki glanced at the out of it clerk.  "You mean Henry?  Yeah I suppose."

"He's probably just out to lunch cause you're cute." Metabee suggested.  Ikki threw him a death glare.  "What'd I say?  She is kinda cute…for a human you know."  This time Bunny outright laughed, startling Henry out of his dreamscape.  He had a sort of 'Huh?' look on his face, looked at Erika and she gave him an answering look that said 'Just go with it'.  Bunny turned to Henry, no longer laughing, but still amused.  "Ah, back with us I see, Henry is it?"  Henry barely hid a blush.  "Think you can help me now?"  Before Henry could answer, Metabee jumped in, trying to outdo Ikki, as usual.  

"I can help you.  I've been to Medabot Corporation before.  I'll take you there." 

"Great, then you can meet Quicksilver, my best friend."  Metabee looked interested.

"Is she cute?"

"Metabee!!"  Metabee ignored his medafighter's admonishment, and Bunny's only reply was another cute little laugh, more of a giggle really.

"What!!  It's a perfectly valid question."

"No it isn't!!"

"Is too!!"

"Is not!!"

"Too!"

"Not!!"(Imagine this continuing on the background, while the scene moves on)

Bunny turned to Erika and asked, "Are they always like this?"  Erika nodded in affirmation.  Bunny sighed, and turned back to Henry.  " I guess its back to you then."

            Henry, now over his little lapse in attention, proceeded to give directions, and Erika offered to come along in case she got lost.  The two, or three in Brass's case, left the Hop Mart and walked along the sidewalk toward the Medabot Corporation.

~*~Back inside the Hop Mart~*~

"Hey Ikki?  Where'd they go?"

"They left two minutes ago."  Answered Henry.  Metabee grabbed Ikki by the arm and dragged him outside.  Seeing them in the distance he called out.  "Hey!!!  Wait for us!!!"  The pair ran off after Bunny, Erika and Brass.

            Henry watched through the window and sighed.  'Those two are gonna kill each other some day.' He thought.  Out loud he said, "I wonder why she wants to see Dr. Aki.  I didn't see any Medabot with her."  Henry resolved pay a visit to Dr. Aki later that evening.

End

Why does Bunny want to see Dr. Aki?  If she's the same Bunny as mentioned earlier, then where is Quicksilver???  What's she been doing the last fifteen years??  If you've even read this far, do you really care?  Should I keep going with this?  _You_ the _viewer_ decide!!  Reviews are more than welcome.  Flames will be laughed at by myself, my sister and the people in my head, and then fed to my pet goat, Freddy.


	3. Soap Operas, Appointments and Interestin...

Dr. Aki: And pudding!!  For the love of Pete, don't forget the pudding!!!

Sal (that's me!): What are you doing here?

Dr. Aki: Looking for pudding, of course.  Do you have any?

Sal: No… but I think Henry does.  He'll look after you.

Henry: Why me?

Sal: I'm busy.  Okay people, this is chappie three, with some changes…Hell the entire story has had changes made.

~          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

Chapter Three:  Soap Operas, Appointments and Interesting First Impressions

            The small group of people wound their way through the streets of (Tokyo?), with the destination of Medabot Corporation.  (AN: Why are they walking, you ask?  Only because they seem to do a lot of walking, and it's convenient for my plot.)  There was conversation in abundance, or at least Erika sure was talking a lot, asking Bunny a continuous stream of questions, Bunny trying to answer them in order, Metabee was complaining about missing his favourite soap opera, which was almost over, and Brass trying to comfort him, but not knowing what to say to do so.   Their chatter was cut short by a voice.

            "Bunny!!  Wait up!"  Bunny turned and smiled toward the voice and the others simply turned in all directions trying to find its source.  

"Over here, Silver!"  Bunny waved. The turquoise and silver/white medabot ran up to her friend.  "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."  Bunny smiled teasingly at her medabot.  "Is all well in the world of soap operas?"  Metabee's head perked up at the words 'soap opera'.

"You watch them too?"  He asked incredulously

Quicksilver clasped her hands together and looked liked she had just found a kindred spirit.  "All the time!!  You too?"  Metabee was on the verge of a complete freak-out.  "I can't believe it!!  All this time, I thought I was the only one!"  _(Considering how much I hate soap operas, I'll let you imagine this conversation happening in the background while I move along)_

Quicksilver caught Metabee up on what she had been watching while the others chatted amongst themselves for the remaining time it took to reach Medabot Headquarters _(Dialogue is my most evil nemesis.)_

They all got through the security check with little problem (almost, Ikki got thrown out twice, but it turns out the guard was just having some fun), and went up to the 12th floor _(Wherever the lab is)_, and saw Dr. Aki leaving a small room, carrying what appeared to be an empty container of pudding. _(Dr. Aki: Pudding!! * knocks Henry over trying to grab one *  Henry: Kill me please.  Sal: Shh!!)_

"Hey Doc!!" called Metabee, "You got a visitor."  Dr. Aki turned and saw Bunny.

"Oh, you must be Elizabeth, correct?"  Bunny smiled.

"Yeah, that's me.  And this is Quicksilver."  Quicksilver did a little curtsey.  "I am pleased to meet you Dr. Aki."  Dr. Aki looked at his watch.

"I'm really sorry to do this, but I've got paperwork up to my ears and I'll have to cancel our appointment until Tuesday.  I apologize, but feel free to look around while you're here.  I've got some people in the training room, if you want to watch. "  The group followed the Doctor into a small room where they could see through a transparent glass into the testing area.  Through the glass, two medabots could be seen duking it out, and their medafighters were standing at the rooms opposite ends.  Then Dr. Aki left the room, presumably to do some of that paperwork.

"Hey, it's Sumilodon and Belzelga."  Metabee pointed inside the room, and indeed, it was Sumilodon and Belzelga, along with their medafighters Koji and Miss Caviar.

"Wow." Said Quicksilver admiring Sumilodon, "He's good."  Metabee looked angry that Quicksilver had stopped paying attention to him, and that anyone could think that Sumilodon was cooler than he was.

"Hey!" he protested, "Sure Sumilodon is good, but he's nowhere near as good as me!!  I could kick his 'bot with my hands tied behind my back!"  But his words fell on deaf rabbit-like ears, as Quicksilver's attention was completely on Sumilodon.

"It sure is nice to see Belzelga up and around again isn't it?"  Everyone jumped and turned.  There was Karin standing at the doorway.  Bunny of course, didn't recognize her, but did notice that Ikki seemed to turn into a small puddle of goo at the sight of her, and Erika looked a bit exasperated at Ikki's reaction.  Karin saw Bunny and walked up to her smiling her cute little redhead smile.(she is rather adorable isn't she?)

"Hello.  My name is Karin."  Bunny smiled as well, and extended her hand.

"I'm Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Bunny.  This," gesturing to Quicksilver, "is Quicksilver."  Quicksilver gave a cute little wave, and then went back to watching the robattle in the next room, fascinated by the speed and strength of the competitors.

"Who's in there right now?"  Asked Bunny.

"That's Koji and Sumilodon.  They're a great team, and Miss Caviar and Belzelga.  Belzelga was practically destroyed, and Miss Caviar and the rest of her team managed to put him back together.  Right now they're testing to make sure everything is back to normal, and Koji volunteered to help, since he and Sumilodon were here anyway for repairs."  Bunny looked impressed.

"Koji's pretty good, especially for someone his age."

"He sure is, plus he's the Number two ranked medafighter for Japan."  

Having recompiled his formerly Karin-induced gooey self, Ikki jumped into the conversation, and determined not to be outdone by Koji of all people stated proudly, "Well, I ranked number three, and I've been robattling for only a little while."   Instead of sounding impressed, as Ikki expected, Bunny simply asked, "Who's ranked number one?"  Ikki fell over anime style _(what's that called by the way?)_, and Karin giggled like the cute little girl she is. _(She really is adorable I can't state that enough)_

Having not said anything for a while, Erika decided to take over the conversation and explain to Bunny who the best medafighter in the world was.  She began mysteriously.

"The Number One ranked Medafighter in Japan is a very mysterious young man who doesn't have a name.  Everyone has tried to figure out his true identity, but none have succeeded.  He remains a complete enigma, a dark figure whose true face is covered by a golden mask.  He is known only by the name, (pause for effect) Space Medafighter X."  There was a profound silence as Erika allowed her tale to sink in. 

'Wow' thought Ikki, 'She's getting pretty good at that.'  The silence continued, and then…

"Is he cute?"  This time, everyone except Karin _(I don't think Karin knows how to fall over)_, fell over.  Whoever this Bunny person was, she certainly didn't react like most other people would.  

Not waiting for an answer, Bunny peered through the glass.  "Hey, they're finished.  I want to meet this Koji kid."  Again without waiting for a response, Bunny walked out the door to the door leading in to the testing room.  Quicksilver trotted after her since she was equally interested in meeting them as well.  Karin and Erika followed closely behind, while still in the room, Ikki and Metabee seemed to be oblivious to the fact that they were alone.

            "She's weird."  Stated Ikki.  Metabee agreed.

"Yeah, but her meda_bot_ is a meda-_babe_."  Ikki decided to take a risk and say something back to that.

"You only think that because she's the only one who doesn't think you're a total loser for watching soap operas."  Metabee got angry.

"I am not a loser!!  Besides, she's totally hot for me!"  He stated vehemently.  Ikki scoffed.

"Oh please.  I think you're confusing yourself with Sumilodon.  She probably only talked to you because she felt sorry for you."  Metabee, if this was even possible, had steam coming out of his ears, he was so mad.

"Hey!!  You take that back!!"  His fists were raised in a hostile gesture _(Ikki: you mean he just gave me the finger?!  Samantha:  No you idiot!!  She said fists, not finger!!  She meant he's gonna punch your lights out!  Ikki: What are you doing here?  Sal: I invited her.  It's the least I could do for ignoring her in the last two chapters.)_, and Ikki suddenly feared for his life.  He raised his hands in self-defense, but before the attack was launched…

"Ikki!!  Everyone's leaving, hurry up!"  Whew!!  Saved by Erika who just popped her head in through the doorway.  Ikki ran out the door so fast, it would have left the roadrunner in the dust.  _(Roadrunner: Meep!! Meep!!  * The roadrunner jets off screen, and a very tired looking coyote follows several seconds later on an ACME bicycle * -Quicksilver: Wow.  He's fast.  -Henry: That was random. - Sal: Yeah, it's like I always say, 'A bit of randomness per day, keeps the men in white coats away.'  -Henry: You also say that reality doesn't exist and that the universe is a figment of its own imagination.  –Sal: Hey, Douglas Adams was onto something.)_

            Ikki, Erika and Metabee catch up with the rest of the people, now including Koji and Sumilodon, who are chatting amiably with Bunny and Quicksilver.  Since the Author doesn't feel like coming up with a whole conversation she decides to speed things up a bit and presses a small button, speeding everything up a bit, and everyone starts squeaking like rabid chipmunks.  Arriving at a random point, the Author releases the button.  Everyone blinks.  Ikki ventures a question.

"Did everyone feel that?"

"Yeah."  Says Erika.  " It's like the whole world sped up a little just now."

"What was it?"  Asked Brass. 

"When random things like that happen, it's best not to question them.  If you try to explain or understand it you'll just give yourself a headache."   Everyone blinked again at Dr. Aki's sudden appearance from apparently nowhere.  Where did he come from? (-Metabee: And what was that about ducks?  -Ikki: Don't worry about it.)

"I thought you had paperwork to do." Erika said in an accusing voice.  Dr. Aki simply looked innocent.

"Something came up."  Erika switched into interrogation mode.

"Oh?  And just what was something?"  Ikki rolled his eyes.

"He was probably off eating pudding or something."  Then he changed the subject, unknowingly taking the pressure off the doctor to come up with a suitable excuse, because he hadn't known where he had come from either.  He would have to ask Karin later, since she was unaffected by things like this  "Hey, what was everyone talking about before everything went weird?"  Everyone thought for a moment, but of course, since Karin seems to be unaffected by things like massive shifts in the Space/Time Continuum, she knew exactly what had been happening.

"Bunny got introduced to Koji, we talked, and then Bunny mentioned that she was staying in a hotel until she could find an apartment, and then everything went back to normal, and then Uncle Aki came out of nowhere."

"You can stay with us while you're looking for an apartment."  Metabee, once again usurping Ikki's authority, suggested.  Ikki sweatdropped.

"Metabee!!  You can't just go inviting people over without consulting me!"  Metabee glared at Ikki.

"Why not?  I live there too.  It's as much my house as it is yours!!"  The two were head to head, just waiting for the trigger.  Then Erika comes to the rescue.

"Why not?  You guys have a guest room, and your mom just loves having company over."  Bunny intervened as well.

"Besides, it'll only be for a couple days, until I find an apartment.  I promise."  With that, Bunny gave a cute little, I'll-love-you-forever-if-you-help-me smile, and Ikki was bought.  He sighed.

"Okay, but I'll have to ask my mom first, even though I know she'll say yes."  Metabee was thrilled at the prospect of having Quicksilver under the same roof as him for the next few days.  Sumilodon, on the other hand, was looking a little forlorn, because he had wanted to talk to this new medabot, but Fate, or Author Interference had taken away all his lines and left him silent.

Now that everything was settled, everyone split off and went home, and Bunny and Quicksilver followed Ikki to his house, stopping briefly by the hotel she was staying at to pick up her carryall bag.  

*            *            *            *            *            *          

A lone figure sat among the tree branches, and happened to see Ikki and Metabee walk past towards home.  As he sat, he also caught a brief glimpse of a young woman and her medabot walking with him.  When he saw the girl's medabot, Rokusho gave a start. 'It couldn't be!!!' he thought.  He moved quietly among the branches, jumping from tree to tree, trying to get far enough ahead so he could get a good look at the both of them.  When he was in position, he peered through the tree branches, looking for the medabot he thought he recognized, but she had disappeared, already having entered the house.  Metabee had run up ahead to the house, and the medabot had followed him, patiently listening to Metabee as he excitedly described some of his greatest robattles.  Now Rokusho could only see the girl and Ikki.  

            Rokusho could see she had white hair and sunglasses, but she was wearing a baseball cap, so he couldn't see her eyes.  He was about to give up, thinking he had finally gone insane, when after listening to Ikki tell_ his_ version of Metabee's robattles, she laughed.  That's when it hit him. _(Metabee:  Was it a branch?  Everyone else:  Shh!)_  He knew that laugh.  It was slightly different, older, but he knew it.

'Could it be?  It's impossible!!  She's dead!!'  He thought a bit more.  'She looks to be the right age, but how could it be?  Could she have escaped?'  He watched the girl intently as she walked into Ikki's house and disappeared from his sight.  To avoid being seen by anyone, Rokusho moved quickly, and a few minutes later, was in the park, sitting in a large oak tree.

"Elizabeth?" he said aloud.  "Is it really you?"

There was no answer as a small bird alighted on the tree's branches and chirped, as if to say 'I don't know'.

'I will find out' he resolved.  That night, Rokusho dreamed of a little girl named Elizabeth, and her medabot, Quicksilver.

~*                    *                      *

Will Rokusho and Bunny finally meet up again after so long?  Will Dr. Aki finish his paperwork?  And when will the Phantom Renegade make his appearance?

Henry:  Did someone say Phantom Renegade?

Erika: What are you doing here?  Shouldn't you be working?

Henry: * nervous smile * ummm, day off?

Erika: * glares at Henry* You're acting awfully suspicious.

Henry: You think everyone acts suspicious.

Erika: Ah ha!!  That's exactly what a suspicious person would say.

Sal:  Erika, leave the poor guy alone.  You can rag on him next chapter.  Anyway, hi everyone!!  Here's another re-tooled chapter.  The changes may or may not be obvious, but they've been done, and the story is better for it.


	4. More Soap Operas, Bunny does the tourist...

Sal: Well, I'd better get moving before my muse runs away again.

Roadrunner: * all tied up * Meep! Meep!  (Translation: Unhand me vile scoundrel, lest I have at ye.)

Sal: Articulate little thing ain't he?

Henry: um, Sal? * Tugs lightly at Sal's sleeve * Am I gonna be in this chapter?  I'm getting bored.

Sal: ^_^ Of course, most of this chapter is just you and Bunny. * Henry jumps for joy * And Rokusho of course.

Henry: Damn. 

Roadrunner: * still tied up * Meep! Meep!  (Translation: Come on guys, my legs are falling asleep.)

Ikki: * confused * How can the same two words always mean different things?

Sal: ^_^ Just go with it. Here's chap four re-done.  I hope it meets everyone's approval.

Chapter Four:  More Soap Operas, Tourist Stuff, and other Important Events

Bright sunlight spilled in through the window, onto Bunny's face, awaking her from a pleasant dream, which I will _not_ go into.  As her eyes focused on her surroundings, she momentarily panicked, not recognizing where she was.

"Where am I?" she asked aloud. 

(-Gandalf: You are in the House of Elrond, and it is ten o'clock in the morning on October the twenty-first, if you want to know.  -All: * stare *  -Sal: Uh, Gandalf?  Rivendell is that way * points off in a general direction * -Gandalf: * raises eyebrow * Is it now?  My apologies.  * Walks off mumbling * Stupid damned eagle.  Wind-lord my @$$.  -Samantha: Who was that?  -Sal: Sorry, out of reality experience.  Won't happen again…for a while.)

Even as she phrased the question, she suddenly remembered.  'I'm at Ikki's house.  His mother let me stay the night.  This is the guest room.'  She glanced over at an alarm clock on the small nightstand.  It was 9:00 in the morning. 'And I slept in too.'  She smelled something wonderful coming from the kitchen, and sitting up she swung her legs out and onto the carpeted floor, nearly tripping over her carryall bag in the process.  She swiftly dressed, and wandered into the kitchen where Mrs. Tenryou was cleaning up.

"Good morning!" she greeted her houseguest cheerfully.  "Did you sleep well?"  Bunny smiled in response.

"Considering the time, a little too well it seems.  Where's Ikki?"

"Oh, he left for school hours ago.  Are you hungry?  I just finished making some waffles for you."

'Just finished?' Bunny thought.  'What, is this woman psychic or something?'  (-Ikki: Nope, just mom.  They tend to do stuff like that.)  Out loud, she said, "Thank you."

            She ate the delicious waffles, and after being refused the privilege of helping with chores, and at the suggestion of Mrs. Tenryou, walked outside, and walked off in no specific direction.  Just wandering aimlessly.  

After about ten minutes of said aimless wandering, Bunny found herself outside the 24 Hopmart.  Peering through he window, she could see a very bored looking Henry leaning on the counter.  'Hmm' she thought.  'Maybe Henry can suggest some places to go.'  She walked in.

"Hello, can I help you?"  Said a very bored Henry, not yet looking up.

"Hi, I don't suppose you remember me from yesterday, do you?"  Henry's head shot up.

"Uh, yeah, Elizabeth right?" Henry said trying to reduce his adrenaline level, which had shot up as soon as she had spoken to him.

"Yeah, that's me."  She gave Henry a sympathetic look.  "You look about as bored as I feel.  Slow day?"

Henry gave a little laugh.  "No kidding, almost no one comes in this early on a Monday.  Nothing to do?"

"Absolutely.  It's Monday, and Monday equals boredom.  But at least I'm out of that hotel."

Henry blinked.  "Where are you staying then?"

"Ikki was kind enough to lend me his guestroom.  Apparently his mother adores houseguests, and I adore being one.  Plus Quicksilver adores anyone with cable."  Henry blinked again.

"Quicksilver.  Your medabot?"  Bunny looked surprised at his confusion.

"Right, you didn't meet her yesterday.  Yeah, she loves watching soap operas for some reason, and is currently camped out on the Tenryou's sofa with Metabee.  Personally, I can't stand them."

"So, you're on your own for the day?"  Bunny rolled her eyes.

"Sadly, yes, I am left to my own devices.  Of course, as a child, that would be a very bad development." (Insert ominous music here.) Bunny then asked what she had come there to ask.  "So, anywhere interesting in this town where I can't get into too much trouble and still have a relatively good time?"  Henry sensed an opportunity to get away from work and get to know this beautiful enigma.  He thought quickly.

"Yeah, there's lots, if you know where to go, and I know where to go.  Lucky for you, I get off work in twenty minutes so I can show you around."  (-Samantha: *cough* Plot hole! * cough *  -Sal: I know, ain't it convenient?)  Bunny was ecstatic that he was going to give her the 25¢ tour, but also knew that he was going to skip work to do it…not that she minded.

"That's fabulous!!"  She laughed.  Henry laughed too, albeit a little more nervously.  'Well, now I just have to figure out how to get out of here.'  He had a plan.  He gently, but firmly guided her towards the door.

"Okay, uh, you just wait outside, and I'll join you in a minute.  I just have to take care of something."   

            After she was outside, and the door had closed, Henry hurried out the back of the store, where another employee was stacking, uh, things.  Just go with it. 

"Hey Bob?"  His colleague turned to face him.

"What?"

"Uh, I'm not feeling well, and I think I need to go home early.  Could you cover for me?  I'll make it up to you."  Bob gave Henry a calculating look.  He shrugged unconcernedly.

"Whatever, man.  I won't tell the boss you skipped out of work to play tour guide for some girl."  Henry sweatdropped.  'So much for secrecy' he thought.  'But hey, at least he won't tell.'

"Thanks."  He ran out the door, and his apron floated in the air and finally landed on Bob's head.  He shrugged again.  "Yeah, whatever."

            Henry showed Bunny around a few places, and at 12:00, they stopped for a light lunch at a quaint looking diner that looked more like a French Café, and just talked for a while.  Henry discovered that Bunny was an only child, and that her parents had died when she was five ("That's awful." Henry interjected).  She had been living with her grandfather for a while until he had perished in a fire ('That sounds familiar.' Thought Henry), then she was sent to boarding school in England.  Financially, she was pretty well off, because of her grandfather, and she had earned minor degrees in engineering, mathematics, and robotics.  Henry was amazed and said so.

"Wow.  You're pretty young to have engineering, and a robotics degree.  What kind of genius were you growing up?"  Bunny smiled slightly.

"No kidding, while all the other kids were learning sports, I was solving fractals.  Elizabeth Monroe, child genius.  It wasn't that bad, actually, I had Silver, and I was done with school by the time I was 16.  Learning English was a pain in the ass though."  Henry laughed sympathetically.

"Yeah, I remember learning. Got through it by pure stubbornness.  Still, three degrees in five years, that's impressive."

"Weird too."  Bunny said quietly.  Henry blinked.

"How so?" He asked.  

"Weird like…I don't know, like I wasn't really learning anything, more like I was remembering it as I was supposed to be learning it."  Bunny shook her head and laughed sardonically.  "Sounds unreal doesn't it?  

"That is weird." Henry agreed.  "But hey, you seem like a pretty balanced person otherwise…unless you're secretly a homicidal maniac and you've been sizing me up as your next victim.  You're not right?"  Henry faked a look of suspicion and mock fear.  "'Cause I'm not allowed to associate with crazy people."  Bunny, playing along, gave Henry a look that suggested she was crazy.

"Well, now that you've figured me out, I'm going to have to kill you."  She then smiled, and they both laughed together.  "Well, enough about me, what about you?"  Henry felt nervous, he was afraid this was going to happen. 'Okay Henry.' He told himself.  'Just play it cool, and change the subject.'

"I'm not that interesting a person to talk about, and besides," he said, pulling Bunny up from her seat. "I still haven't shown you the zoo yet, and it's almost three, so we should get there before everyone gets out of school." 'Nice one.' He thought.  Bunny, for her part, recognized the diversion, and put on a pout.

"So, not gonna tell me anything huh?"  Henry was prepared now, and answered quickly.

"Of course not.  How can I play the cool, mysterious guy if you know everything about me?  I'm actually extremely dull, so I'm trying to play it out as long as possible."  'If you only knew what a lie that really was.' He thought.  'I just wish I didn't have to lie.'  Bunny maintained a half-pout, and quirked an eyebrow.

"I know you're not nearly as dull as you say you are, but since you're taking me tot the Zoo, I'll let it slide." 'For now.' She thought to herself, and Henry clearly heard the unvoiced comment. 

'I think this is going to develop into a very interesting relationship.  I wonder what she would think of the real me?'  Before Henry could answer himself, Bunny's insistent tug on his sleeve brought him back to reality.

"Come on handsome!  You promised to take me to the Zoo."  Henry blushed at the use of the word 'handsome', and then laughed at how childish she looked at that moment, hanging onto his sleeve like a seven-year old that was impatiently trying to get a parent's attention.

"What are you, seven?" Henry was still laughing, as he ducked when she took a half-hearted swing at him.

*          *            *          

            After a fun-filled hour at the Zoo, spent mostly watching the penguins (I love penguins!  Especially when you get them to chase a light reflection from a small hand mirror.), Henry and Bunny mad their way to Lotus Park, where they saw Ikki and Erika, along with their medabots and Quicksilver.  Ikki was in the middle of a robattle with the Screws, and as usual, he was winning.  Metabee KO'd Peppercat in twenty seconds, and Mr. Referee declared Metabee the winner…no surprise there.  The Screws ran off, but not without first giving Bunny a quick look, wondering who the Hell she was and why she was there, and why he Hell she was with _Henry_ of all people. Henry was a little disappointed at their arrival, because he was enjoying this alone time.  After congratulating Metabee, and when Erika stopped taking pictures for her scrapbook, Henry and Quicksilver were finally introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you, Henry."  Quicksilver intoned.  Henry looked amazed and confused.  He had never seen any medabot like her before.  Erika, the ever-watchful reporter, noticed this look of confusion and pointed it out.

"What's wrong Henry?" She asked.  Henry shook his head.

"Huh?  Oh sorry.  It's just that I've never seen any medabot even remotely like you before Quicksilver.  And for me, that's really saying something."  Everyone else looked absolutely floored that Henry didn't recognize a medabot.

"Whoa.  That is weird."  Stated Ikki.  "Henry probably knows more about medabots than most people around."

"Yeah." Agreed Erika. "The last time he saw a medabot he didn't recognize was… I think Rokusho."

            Bunny, who had sat down on the edge of the bench, lost her balance and fell off, a look on her face that said that she had just had the biggest shock of her life.  Quicksilver gave a little metallic 'Eep!' and then moved to help her fallen mistress.  Henry grabbed Bunny by the hand, and helped her back onto the bench, concern etched into his features (and what fine features they are! ^_^).  Erika and everyone else looked worried as well.

"Did I say something?" she asked.  Bunny, now over the worst of the shock found her voice. 

"Did you say Rokusho?"  Collective blinking ensues.  Erika looks nervous now.

"Uh yeah I did."  Bunny looked like she was going to pass out.  "Hey, you know him?" Metabee asked Quicksilver.

            Since Bunny was clearly too shocked to speak, Quicksilver decided she would field the questions.

"Yes.  We did, at least.  Before I was created, Rokusho was the one who looked after Bunny.  Then later, he was my teacher."  An eerie silence followed as everyone was too freaked out to say anything.  Then, suddenly, everyone was talking at once, asking questions, making comments, and testing microphones. Well, at least everyone was talking but Henry, who was having an inner monologue.

'Of course, the fire!  That's why it sounded familiar when she described it to me.  Wait a minute!  _Rokusho_ took care of her?  _Before_ Quicksilver was created?  Is that why I didn't recognize her design?  Because she's original?  Does that mean she has a rare medal?'  Another voice in Henry's head piped up. 

'Ooh, a rare medal…let's steal it."

'No!' he yelled internally at his Phantom Renegade voice. 'I'm not going to steal her medal.'

'It would be dishonorable to do so.' Yet another voice said, that one his SMX voice.

'Wuss!' PR voice said.

'Take that back, you petty thief!' SMX voice yelled back.

'Petty?  I hope you hang on that stupid scarf you wear!' PR voice yelled back.

'Shut up!!' Henry yelled at both of them.  

'Sorry.' They both said timidly.  The two voices faded into the recesses of his mind, still bickering, but quietly now.  Now that his mind was silent, Henry became aware of more voices, calling his name.  It was Erika, waving her hand in front of his face.  Henry blinked and came back to reality.  He saw Bunny sitting on the bench, with Quicksilver sitting beside her, Ikki looked confused and Metabee looked a little nervous, like he wanted to do something to help, but didn't know what.

Bunny sighed heavily, and Quicksilver put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Bunny?"  She asked gently.  Bunny looked at her, and returned the smile, although somewhat half-heartedly.

"I think so.  I guess just the shock of hearing that he's still alive.  I didn't think anyone but us survived that fire that night."  Ikki then realized something.

"Hey."  He said.  He had everyone's attention.  "Rokusho thinks he and Baton were the only survivors.  He never said anything to us about you two."  Erika gasped.

"That means he doesn't know the two of you are alive.  In the same town!!"  It was Quicksilver's turn to gasp.

"You mean he's here?"  She asked incredulously, jumping up from the bench.  Ikki nodded his head in affirmation. 

"I think we saw him not three days ago."  Affirmed Brass.

 "Oh my."  Quicksilver was so surprised that Rokusho could possibly be so close; she momentarily lost her balance and would have fallen to the ground if Metabee hadn't been standing nearby and caught her.  Bunny, on the other hand, also would have fallen off the bench a second time, if Henry hadn't grabbed her and pulled her closer to the middle, so she simply leaned heavily against the back of it.

'Whoa' thought Metabee.  'This is intense.  This is turning _into_ a soap opera…Cool!  And I'm a part of it!!'

And so everyone became absorbed with their own thoughts, Erika now sitting next to Bunny giving a reassuring hug, and thinking how this was gonna make the best story of the year, Henry, once again arguing with that stupid little voice in his head about what he was going to do next, Ikki wondering where they were going to find Rokusho, and all the medabots were all thinking such thoughts as;

'I hope Erika isn't going to make me carry that stupid video camera around all day again.  I felt like my arms were going to fall off again.'  

'Maybe Bunny is the heiress to a huge fortune and maybe she'll be kidnapped, then I can go save her and Quicksilver and then maybe Quicksilver will go out with me. KIYKIYKIYKIY.  Crap!  How am I gonna keep her away from Sumilodon, if he tries to steal her, he's gonna regret it!'

            Absorbed in his or her own thoughts, no one really noticed that it was getting darker.  That is, until Metabee suddenly realized it.

"Hey!!  Who turned off the sun?"  Erika looked at her watch, which incidentally was an Indiglo, but that's not important. (Mmm, Indiglo)

"Wow!!  It's 6:00 already.  We should get home.  My mom is gonna kill me, if I'm any later."

"No kidding.  What are we gonna do about… well you know?"  Asked Ikki.  Erika had a plan.  (Mimi's got a plan!!)

"Here's the plan.  Listen up everyone."  She said in an authoritative tone of voice.  Everyone listened up.  "Tomorrow we all meet up here after school, and then we go look for Rokusho."  She finished simply.

"That's it?  You make it sound so easy."  Ikki pointed out.  "Not much of a plan now is it?"  Erika was furious.

"Do you have a better idea, Ikki?  How else are we going to find Rokusho if we don't look for him?"  She argued.

"How do we do that Erika?  Rokusho isn't the type of Medabot you go looking for.  He usually finds you remember?" Ikki shot back.  But Erika was determined to allow no one to find fault with her plan.

"Then that will just make it that much easier, won't it?"  She countered angrily.  Ikki was about to add another retort, when someone suddenly giggled.  They looked around, and discovered the source of the giggling…Bunny.  Several of them sighed with relief that she hadn't had a nervous breakdown.  Henry voiced that relief.

"Hey, welcome back to reality.  Thought we'd lost you there for a bit."  

"Thank you all for trying to help me, I…we really appreciate it."

"Great."  Said Metabee.  "Does this mean we can all go home now?"  Ikki face vaulted, sweatdropped, and recovered with the intention to send a stream of insulting adjectives towards his medabot, but was interrupted by…

'Grrrummble.'  Ikki sweatdropped again, when he realized that the sound was in fact, his stomach.

"Uh… sorry?"  Everyone else sweatdropped, but it was decided by everyone to follow through with Erika's plan, and hope something would happen to make it easier for them.  They would all meet the next day at 4:00 ("With Karin, of course."  Ikki insisted.), and then organize a search party for Rokusho.

Everyone parted ways, and went home, while Ikki, Metabee, Henry, Bunny and Quicksilver walked back to Ikki's house where Ikki's mother invited Henry to stay for dinner, but Henry stated nervously that he had to get home and do something, but he would see them later.

"What a nice young man."  Said Mrs. Tenryou.  "Always in such a hurry though.  Oh well, dinner's ready."  

            After a wonderful dinner, Bunny went to sleep that night, and dreamed of Rokusho, who, unbeknownst to her, but now knownst to us (Mel Brooks kicks ass!  A cookie to whomever can figure out what that means!), was in fact perched on a branch outside her window, now positive that she was in fact his little Elizabeth, as he had been listening to their conversation in the park earlier that day.  He resolved to follow her tomorrow and make his presence know to her and Quicksilver while they were alone, so to avoid any interference from anyone else's questions that he didn't want to answer.

'Tomorrow.' He thought.  'Tomorrow, everything takes a turn.  For better or for worse, I know not, but a turn it shall be.'

*          *            *            * Meanwhile, in a small shack in an undisclosed location…

A shadowy figure sat on a cushion facing a glowing television screen.  He spoke.

"Sir, I have reason to believe that the grand-daughter of Dr. Hushi, Elizabeth Monroe has arrived in the city, and in her possession is a medabot of unknown design."  A voice emanated from the television screen.

"Finally." The voice stated in a raspy voice.  "At last I will have that which I have sought for so long."

"What are your orders, sir?"  Another shadowed figure spoke up.

"Do nothing for now.  Continue to follow and assess this medabot and the girl's abilities.  We must be certain that she possess what I desire.  When the time is right, we will strike, and take them both!"  One of the figures was confused.

"Um…sir?  Why the girl?  Isn't it the medal that we want?"  A bolt of electricity shot through the floor, striking the questioning figure.

"Silence!  Do not question me!!  Just do as I have said!!"  The television switched off.  Apparently the Great and Powerful Oz had spoken.  The kneeling figures stepped out of the shack, where the moonlight revealed their identities.

"Hey Seaslug?  What does the Boss want with the girl anyways?  I thought we was after medals, not people."

Whack! "Shut up Squidguts!  Don't ask stupid questions!"

"Don't get violent Shrimplips!!  I wanna know too!!" Spoke Gillgirl.  "What's this girl look like anyway?" she asked.  Squidguts, who had been the one following Bunny all day answered.

"She's real pretty.  Long white hair, and pretty red eyes. * Sigh * She looks like one of them angels you hear about."  Whack! "Ow!!  What was that for?"

"Keep your mind on the mission, moron!!" Shrimplips is getting pretty slaphappy today isn't he?  "We follow her around for now, and then we grab them both when the time is right.  Got it?"  The other three agreed.

"Got it!"

"Can I go home now?  I'm hungry."  Whack!!

            So absorbed were they in their arguing, they never even noticed a cloaked figure duck away into the trees.

'So, they plan on trying to kidnap Bunny and her medabot, eh?' Thought the cloaked figure.  (Look!  Up in the trees!)  'Looks like I'll have to keep a close eye on those two, and thwart the Rubber Robo's plans…again.  God I love messing with these guys!'  As the Phantom leaped from tree to tree, much in the same fashion, as Rokusho was earlier, he pondered how he was going to accomplish such a feat.

'Damn!  I'm working tomorrow!!  How the Hell am I supposed to watch her?  If she shows up, I might have a chance, otherwise I hope she'll stay put and not go out by herself, looking for Rokusho.'  His attention began to drift as his thoughts turned to Bunny, remembering the day's events.  He became so distracted, that at his next leap, he caught his foot on a branch and tumbled to the ground below like a sack of potatoes.

THUD!! "Ow!!  That's gonna hurt tomorrow morning."

*          *            *          

Well, that's it for this one.  I really made some considerable changes to this chapter.  For some reason, I really like the idea of Henry arguing with his other…um, selves?  It makes him sound so schizophrenic.  That and it's cute.  I hope I portrayed the personality of SMX well enough. Now I'm tired. Bye all.


	5. Reunions, Scheming and unanswered questi...

I hate editing my own work, but in this case, it has been totally necessary.  This thing has more holes than a minefield, so I'm going through it with a comb, finding and removing all the weird bits, and hopefully making it a reasonably good story.  I hope.

*          *            *            *          

Chapter Five: Family Reunion

            Bunny awoke the next morning from a restless sleep.  Now that she knew Rokusho was still alive, she had barely slept at all, most of the time thinking 'What if he doesn't recognize me?  What if it really isn't Rokusho after all?'  Because of it, she had awoken at 6:00 and decided that trying to sleep any longer was futile.  So she got up, dressed and walked into the dark living room, where it was still quiet.  At 7:00, Mrs. Tenryou came into the kitchen to start breakfast, and a few minutes later, Ikki walked drowsily out of his room, dressed, but definitely not awake completely.  When he had gained sufficient consciousness, he looked across the table at Bunny.

"What are you doing today?"  He asked while attempting to suppress a yawn.

"I should probably look around for an apartment.  I wouldn't want to wear out my welcome.  Plus I have that appointment with Dr. Aki that he had rescheduled."

"Nonsense." Cut in Ikki's mother.  "We love having you here.  It's so nice to have company."  Bunny managed a complacent smile.

"Nevertheless, I should look at least.  Do you have a newspaper?"  She looked around, not seeing one around the house.  Mrs. Tenryou looked thoughtful.

"You know, I don't think so.  Ikki's father reads it, but he's on a business trip, so we don't have any recent ones around.  No matter.  I need to do some grocery shopping today, so you can come with me, and pick one up."  Ikki looked confused.

"Why are you worrying about an apartment?  Shouldn't you be looking for Rokusho?"

"If I go looking around the city for him, I'll just get lost.  Either he'll find me or We'll find him later today."

Mrs. Tenryou looked at the clock.

"You should get going Ikki, you'll be late!"  Ikki quickly finished off his food, picked up his bag, and ran out the door.

"Bye Mom!  See you Bunny!"  And then he disappeared around the corner.  After he had gone, a voice came from Ikki's bedroom.

"Psst!  Is he gone?"  Metabee's head poked around the doorframe.  Quicksilver gave him a funny look, or at least if she was capable of making facial expressions.

"Why are you hiding Metabee?"  She asked.

"I didn't feel like going with him today."  He said simply.  

"While you three watch TV, I'll clean up a bit, and then we'll go."

"I'd like to help, Mrs. Tenryou, if you don't mind.  Frankly, I just need something to occupy myself."  Said Bunny.

"Alright, if you want."  The two women began the task of putting the house into order, while Quicksilver and Metabee positioned themselves on the couch for some quality television time.  An hour later, the house was in no less than excellent shape, and Bunny and Ikki's mother prepared to leave.

"Do you want me to come with you Bunny?" asked Quicksilver.  She got up off the couch.  Metabee jumped up as well.

"I'll come too!!"  Metabee cried enthusiastically.

"Are you sure?"  Asked Bunny, "You might miss some crucial plot developments."  She teased, referring to his soap operas.

"No problem!  Brass is taping them for me, cause our VCR's still busted."  Bunny looked at him questioningly.

"If you weren't going to watch TV, why bother staying home?   She asked suspiciously.  Metabee almost looked embarrassed.

"Actually," He began, "I stayed behind because I was going to go look for Rokusho on my own.  If I didn't find him, then I would of kept looking when everyone else showed up."  Quicksilver clapped her hands together.

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard."  She said giddily.  She became serious. "I have an idea!  While you two are shopping, Metabee and I will look around for Rokusho.  With the both of us, it'll double our chances of finding him!"  Bunny then smiled in a way that made her eyes sparkle, something that hadn't happened for a long time.

"Great idea!" agreed Metabee, "Me and Silver will find him in no time!"  Quicksilver gave the medabot equivalent of a blush at the newly acquired nickname.

"Ask Brass too.  If you're gonna look, you might as well have as many in on it as you can." Added Bunny

"Good.  It'll be good for you to be outside anyway.  Let's get going shall we?"  Said Ikki's mom sweetly.

Metabee, followed by Quicksilver, rushed out the door toward the school, to fetch Brass, and then they would scour the city for Rokusho.  Mrs. Tenryou and Bunny got into the small family car, and puttered (what a great word) off toward the local grocery establishment.

*            *            *

While Bunny and Mrs. T were getting groceries (there were in the checkout line at that very moment, if you want specifics), Metabee, Quicksilver, Brass, Nutranurse and Sumilodon were scouring the city high and low for a certain medabot.  How did they get a hold of Sumilodon and Neutranurse you ask?  Lets just say that technology is a wonderful thing, that and Quicksilver had been given Karin's cell number the day before.

Sumilodon and Quicksilver had begun an amiable conversation and were having a good time of it, when Metabee decided that Sumilodon was being a little more friendly than he liked, so, when Quicksilver turned to speak with Brass, he shot Sumilodon a death glare which, in no uncertain terms stated 'Back off if you know what's good for you.'  Luckily, Sumilodon got the message and wisely backed off and talked to Nutranurse instead.  Quicksilver was completely unaware of the exchange between the two.

So they were all over the place looking for Rokusho, and they found him, sitting, no less, underneath a giant oak tree, which the author had conveniently placed in a strategic location knowing that Rokusho loves sitting under or near gigantic trees, in the middle of strangely, located forests.

Metabee called out to him.  "Hey Rokusho!!  Over here!!"  Rokusho looked up and saw four medabots coming towards him.  He could see the small outline of a fifth medabot, but it was covered in shadows and moving too slowly for him to identify it.  Rokusho rose from his sitting position to greet his young friends.

"Good morning."  He greeted.  "What brings you out here this morning?"

"We came looking for you actually."  Said Sumilodon.  (Hey he speaks!! Cool!)  Rokusho looked puzzled.

"Why?"  Brass was practically jumping with excitement.

"We have a surprise for you."  She pointed off in the direction of the slowly approaching Quicksilver.  Rokusho looked toward the still shadowed medabot, but the outline was becoming clearer.  Pointed ears, delicate looking limbs, and colours could be seen. Silver with turquoise-blue accents.  Rokusho's circuits gave a jump and he felt like he would stop functioning of shock right then.

            "Quicksilver." He had dreamed of this moment for so long, and now that it was actually happening, he couldn't believe it was real.

            "Rokusho." Quicksilver, who had given up hope of ever finding him again, was filled with an indescribable feeling that she felt was going to burst at any moment.  The two just stood in front of each other for several minutes, neither saying a word, but each instinctively knowing what the other was thinking.  Brass, Neutranurse and Sumilodon seemed to understand this and stepped back to give them some privacy.

            Metabee on the other hand, didn't know what the Hell was going on and said so.

"KIYKIYKIY!!" He yelled.  "You haven't seen each other for years, and you're just gonna stand there?!  Say something to each other."  

Quicksilver moved first, and suddenly Rokusho found himself to be enveloped in a warp speed medabot bear hug, which he returned when he had recovered from his own shock.

"I missed you so much Rokusho!!" cried Quicksilver.  "I thought you were gone, and I'd given up on ever seeing you again!"

"I to had given up hope of seeing you as well, but it appears Fate has finally decide to give us a reprieve from our suffering."

"Bunny will be so happy!!  We'll be together again!"

"As will I."  Metabee did a double take.

"Hey!  You knew Bunny was here?"  Rokusho released Quicksilver and turned to his young and brash friend.

"Yes I did.  I've been watching her for two days now."  Metabee was fuming again.

"Then why didn't you say anything?!!"  

"At first I wasn't sure whether it was her," He began logically. "But then I saw her with Quicksilver and then I was positive.  I was simply waiting for the right moment to approach them, where we could be alone.  But now that you're here," he said indicating Quicksilver, "All that is left is to go see little Elizabeth."  He looked around.  "Why isn't she with you now?" he gently reprimanded Quicksilver.  Quicksilver managed to look admonished.

"She's looking for an apartment with Mrs. Tenryou.  Bunny is hardly the terror she was a child.  She's grown up quite a bit."

            Rokusho sighed.  "I know.  I wish I hadn't missed these years with the two of you.  There's so much I want to know."  Metabee let out what sounded like a war cry.  Why?  I don't know.

"Let's go then!!  The sooner we get there, the more time you have to talk!"   He ran off in the general direction of the school, and the rest ran after him, Quicksilver keeping a slower pace to run with Rokusho.

            'Soon we'll be a family again.' She thought. 'Now maybe we can stop wandering.'

            *            *            *            *

            A four o'clock, they were all (people as well as Medabots) gathered in Lotus Park, minus one person of course.

"Where's Bunny?" asked Erika.  "She was supposed to be here."  Without a word, Rokusho went to the nearest tree, and leaped up into it.  He climbed to the very top, and peered out from among the branches, searching the nearby landscape.

"Hey, didn't she say she had that appointment with Dr. Aki this morning?  And she was looking for a place to live." asked Ikki.  Except for Quicksilver and Metabee, everyone else looked confused.

"That must be it.  She's just running a little late."  Metabee reassured Quicksilver.

"Exactly how long are we going to wait around?" asked Koji impatiently, glancing at his watch.  Metabee glared at the snobby little rich kid. (I really don't like Koji.  Don't ask why, I just don't.)

"As long as it takes!!" he yelled.  Karin stepped in before a fight could start.

"I'm willing to wait around for a while.  This is important."  Koji's attitude suddenly made a full 180-degree turn.

"I am too!" he said quickly.  Thinking fast, he tried to justify his words before Karin.  "I just meant, that maybe we…ah…should go look for her instead." 'Good save' he thought to himself.

"Maybe we _should_ go look for her."  Agreed Ikki.  

"She's pretty new around here, so she may have gotten lost around town." Added Erika.

            Suddenly they heard a voice from a distance away.

"Hey guys!!!  Sorry I'm late!!"  They turned toward the voice, and lo!  There was Bunny running at an almost breakneck speed towards them.  Rokusho jumped down from the tree, and stood beside Quicksilver, waiting for Bunny to spot him.  

'Good.' Thought Bunny. 'They haven't left yet.  There's Karin, Erika, Ikki, Koji, their medabots, Quicksilver, and…HOLY FUCK!!!'(I say this when I'm really surprised by something.)  About twenty feet away from the group, she grinded to a halt, falling ungracefully onto her butt in surprise.  Everyone else ran toward her, some smiling, others concerned.  Quicksilver ran faster than the rest (well duh!), jumping into her best friends arms, hugging her.

"Look who we found!" she cried excitedly.  Everyone moved out of the way, and Rokusho stepped forward, standing in front of the two he had searched for, for so long.

            Time seemed to stand still and all sound ceased, and the three just stared at each other, as if not quite believing that this was truly happening.  Then, as if struck by lightning, Rokusho moved forward and embraced his family.  The silence broke, and the air was filled with laughter, crying, and half-heard questions.

            Bunny had been late, because after finding a suitable apartment, she had returned to Medabot Corp. to see Dr. Aki. She has a job there now, working with Miss Caviar on whatever it is that Miss Caviar does.  Our young friends wisely departed, to leave the three to catch up on 15 years of lost time.  After it had become dark, they made their way to Ikki's where they would spend their final night, before moving to their new home.  Rokusho suggested that they go back to Medabot Corp. and surprise Baton, who still had no idea about anything that had occurred during the last few days.

*          *            *            In the same undisclosed location as last time. *  *

"Is everything ready to proceed?" asked a raspy voiced shadow from within a television set.

"Yes, oh evil one." Answered the one known as Shrimplips.  "Through our reconnaissance, we have devised a flawless plan in which we will be able to capture the subjects without anyone noticing. * Snicker * for a while at least."

"Excellent, excellent.  For once, you have proven yourselves not completely worthless.  Proceed with the operation as soon as you are prepared.  Deliver them both to me."  The light from the TV set blinked out, leaving the room in a perpetual darkness.

"So…what's the plan?" WHACK!! "Ow, what was that for?"

"Stop being such an idiot, Squidguts."  Rebuked Shrimplips.

"Actually, I want to know the plan too, you haven't told us anything yet."  Interjected Seaslug.

"Oh, right. Well, I actually haven't come up with a plan yet, but I wasn't about to tell the boss that."  Shrimplips to his fellow Rubber-Robos. 

"What's reconnaissance mean?" WHACK! "Ow.  Sorry."

"We'll follow them around for a while, and wait for them to establish a routine.  Once we do that, I'll be able to come up with a plan for kidnapping without anyone else seeing." Reasoned the minute Shrimplips.

"That sounds easy enough.  We'll just have to work out the timing." Praised Gillgirl.

 When he was finished, there was a profound silence, and then the sound of malevolent laughter could be heard outside.  The laughter grew distant as a dark figure that had been listening moved quickly towards a great building where two people were waiting for him.  He had to warn them, for the plan had been set into motion and would take place within the next few days.  The Phantom Renegade knew he had to warn Rokusho so he could keep an eye on Bunny and Quicksilver.  He didn't know what they were planning, but he could bet that it wasn't good.

Inside a secret room at the Medabot HQ, hushed voices could barely be heard.

"I can understand why they would want Quicksilver, but why Elizabeth?  What use is she to them?"

"I'm not sure Rokusho." Answered Dr. Aki. "But it must mean that Dr. Meta-Evil knows something we don't."  

"We should all keep an eye on the both of them.  We must always make sure they are not alone at any time."  Spoke the Phantom.  Dr. Aki thought about it.

"That won't be a problem while she's here at work or at home, but it's the time in between that worries me."

"I'll take care of that." Rokusho said.  "I can go with them to and from work."

"And I will patrol around her block for any Rubber-Robos that might be around and get rid of them." Agreed the Phantom.

            With the plan relatively resolved Rokusho departed.  The Phantom left as well, saying he had some things to take care of elsewhere.  That left Dr. Aki to ponder.

'Why do they want Elizabeth?' he thought. 'What do you know Meta-Evil, that we don't?  It has to be something related to Dr. Hushi's research, but what could Elizabeth possibly know?  She was still a child at the time.'  Dr. Aki continued to ponder in the darkness.

*          *            *            *          

I still hate editing, but my story is starting to sound believable, so that's one thing.  Now that I know how to edit properly, maybe I can start on my Yu-Gi-Oh Story next…maybe, or not.  I have a lot of work to do.


	6. Confessions, Job related frustration, an...

Now for a redone chapter six.  On a side note, I really hate Shakespearean vocabulary.  Do I really need to know what moiety means?  Will this be an important word in my adult life?  I think not!

_Cogito Ergo Doleo_ = I think therefore I am depressed.

Chapter Six:  The Kidnapping ('bout damn time!)

(Approximately two weeks after last chapter)

            At precisely six o'clock on a relatively so-far uneventful Thursday, in a small bedroom in a small but cozy apartment an irritatingly loud alarm went off, startling the occupant of the nearby bed out of a blissful slumber.  A Hand reached out from under the covers, over to the alarm, and proceeded to beat it mercilessly until The Hand located the snooze button.  The Hand then retreated to the warmth and comfort of under the bedcovers.  Five minutes later, the alarm began to blare again as if to say, 'I dare you to hit me again!'  The Hand appeared again, and beat it a second time, this time followed by a muffled groan from underneath the covers, presumably made by the person attached to the alarm-abusing appendage.  An amused voice could be heard from near the doorway to the bedroom.

"To other people, that sound means get up."  The muffled reply:

"Yeah, well, those 'other people' can bite me!"  A chuckle, and then,

"Now Bunny, you do have to go to work today, remember?"

"I don't wanna.  Can I stay home?"  The voice, now identified as none other than our character Bunny, sounded so childlike that Rokusho could barely hold back a laugh.  Then he paused, thinking, 'With the Rubber-Robo's after her, maybe she should stay out of sight.'  Then he thought better of it.  'No, that would mean telling her about them, and that would put her on guard, which would tip off the Rubber-Robo's.  Things have to stay as normal as possible.'

"Rokusho?"  A graceful hand waved in front of his optics.  He was startled out of his thoughts, and saw Bunny kneeling in front of him with a blanket wrapped around her, her snow coloured hair tousled and in disarray.  She gave a cute little I'm-still-half-asleep-but-I-still-look-cute smile, seeing he was all right.

"It's nothing, just thinking.  You should get dressed and have breakfast."  

"Okay."  She rose, and proceeded to the small adjoining bathroom to wash.  Rokusho walked into the small kitchen and Quicksilver was preparing breakfast for Bunny.

"Good morning Rokusho."  She chimed.

"Good morning Sil."  Quicksilver felt all warm and fuzzy at hearing Rokusho's nickname for her, the same effect was felt whenever Metabee or Bunny called her Silver.  It was nice to be loved.

            Several minutes later, Bunny emerged from her shower and got dressed quickly in a nice black suede skirt which reached between knee and thigh, a dark blue and silver leaf-patterned brocade Chinese style top to match the skirt, and a pair of black calf-high boots and braided her hair and twisted it into a bun at the base of her neck.  Some silver stud leaf earrings and a matching necklace completed the ensemble, which afforded a very interesting look.  After taking a total of fifteen minutes to dress (a record for any woman), she appeared in the kitchen ready to eat, and found Henry already sitting at her table, eating some waffles.  With Henry living just above her, a surprise when they had found out, he often showed up in the morning to:

a) Eat breakfast cause he hated cooking,

b) See the girl of dreams as often as possible, even though he was still too shy to ask her out, and

c) Walk her as far as the Hop Mart, which she went by every morning on the way to Medabot HQ.

            Not that Bunny minded him showing up every day, considering she rather like Henry quite a bit.

"Morning Henry."  She said happily.  Henry looked up from his newspaper and smiled at her.

"Morning.  I hear someone wanted to stay home from work today.  Tsk, Tsk, _very_ irresponsible."  Bunny gave him an indignant look.

"Oh and I suppose you've _never_ skipped out on work?"  Henry flushed lightly, as he remembered how he had done so to show Bunny around town when she had first arrived.  'Definitely worth it.' He thought.

            Bunny caught a look at the page of the newspaper Henry was looking at as she sat down to eat.  A bold headline read, "**PHANTOM RENEGADE STRIKES AGAIN!"  Bunny smiled at her cute friend's apparent obsession with the masked thief, but then again, in her mind, she often thought the Phantom was a rather sexy and mysterious character, though she'd never tell anyone that.**

"What'd he steal this time?"  Henry scanned the article.

"An old medal right out of an armored transport van heading to a military base.  Not bad."

"I like his hat."  Bunny responded.  "You can't find hats like that around much."

            Bunny and Henry chatted during breakfast, and then left walking together to the bus stop, which was conveniently right by the Hop Mart (you got a problem with that???).  The bus arrived shortly after they reached the stop, and Bunny called goodbye to Henry as it drove away.  Henry waved in response.  He was smiling outwardly, but inside he was worried about her.  Nowhere was safe for her as long as the Rubber-Robo's were after her, he just hoped that Rokusho and Dr. Aki were on the job, because he already had one.

            Ever since he had learned of Meta-Evils' plans to kidnap Bunny and her medabot, the three of them (Aki, Phantom and Rokusho) had puzzled over why.  Why Bunny?  Quicksilver was understandable, her having a unique medal and all, but why Bunny as well?  As much as Henry wanted to know the answer, he didn't want to have to find out at the cost of Bunny's safety.  The Quicksilver element worried him as well, if one considered the power of the Rare medal, it frightened, no terrified him to think of what could be possible with a unique one.  Henry shivered at the thought.

            At precisely eight o'clock, Bunny walked through the security check at the entrance of medabot HQ with no problem (she _does_ work there.), and proceeded to the fifteenth floor where she shared an office with Miss Caviar.  She entered the adjoining office to find the aforementioned Miss Caviar hard at work with some design schematics.

"Morning Marion."  Bunny greeted her friend. (I thought about a bunch of first names for Miss Caviar, but decided that Marion suited her best.  If she actually has a first name, please let me know.)  Marion, not looking up, returned the greeting.

"Good morning Elizabeth."  As much as Bunny had tried, she just couldn't get Marion to call her Bunny, saying it was unprofessional, and that she liked the name Elizabeth better anyway.  Not that it mattered, either name suited her fine; she simply used Bunny out of habit than anything else.  In fact, everyone at work called her either Miss Monroe, or Elizabeth, and to a lesser degree, Liz, Lizzy and for some reason, the security guard called her Beth.

"Marion?"

"Yes?"

"Have you been here all night?"  It was well known that Marion Caviar spent more time in her lab than anywhere else.  It was rumored that she even lived in a small room disguised as a broom closet somewhere in the building.  If it was true, no one had found it yet.  

Marion finally looked up form her work, adjusting her glasses, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Not _all_ night.  I left at two in the morning and came back at five."  Bunny blinked.

"Do you actually _have_ a life?" she asked incredulously.  Marion drew herself up haughtily.

"My work is my life, thank you very much."

"You need a hobby…or a boyfriend."

"You're one to talk.  You and Henry have been pussyfooting around each other for weeks and nothing's come of it, so I wouldn't be so quick to judge."

With that, Marion 'humphed' and went back to work, which caused Bunny to laugh quietly to herself.  She then hung up her coat on the rack by the door, and sat down at her desk, which was across from Marion's.  'And now, to work' she thought.

"Have we worked out the bugs yet?" she asked.  Miss Caviar sighed and then pushed the schematics away from her.  The schematics showed a design for a teleport system that enabled a medafighter to transport his or her medabot, without the need to have the medabot's medal in a medawatch.  They had seen this was possible at the World Robattle Championships when Team USA had used this particular tactic against Team Japan. (Look at me I'm integrating actual events into my story.)  Unfortunately, when Dr. Aki had asked how this was done, Joe, the team captain, had admitted he couldn't remember how he had done it in the first place (now I'm making fun of Americans), so they had to figure it out on their own.  Every once in a while, Joe would contact them, and tell them something he had remembered, events few and far between.  

            When Bunny had joined the Medabot Corp. family, Dr. Aki had immediately assigned her to work with Miss Caviar, with the orders to 'figure the damn thing out', which was what they were attempting to do.  Notice my use of the word attempting.  Things weren't going so well, which I suppose is an understatement.  As soon as they figured one thing out, something popped up and screwed it up.  When they solved the variable causing the problem, another one appeared.  When they finally thought they had gotten it all figured out, when they tested it, something invariably blew up, out or all over the place.  Murphy's Law was having a field day with them.  Yeah, it was a pain in the ass, to quote Miss Caviar.  But on the bright side, they were clocking in some pretty good overtime.

            This is what Bunny's workday consisted of:

8:00-12:00:Work, with a few well-timed coffee breaks in between.  Lots of coffee involved. COOFFFEEEE!

12:00-2:00: Lunch.  Two hours for lunch you say?  Well, they're special, and it's the only time Dr. Aki ever pays for anything, so get what you can.

2:00-4:00: More work, again with generous coffee breaks.  

4:00: Home…well in Bunny's case anyway.  Miss Caviar has no life remember? (Back to her broom closet she goes.)

            This was Bunny's day.  Where was Quicksilver you ask?  She runs errands around the building, cause she's so fast about it, and simply to give her something to do.  If she gets particularly bored, she may leave the building and go to Ikki's school and hang out with the other medabots.  Metabee especially.  Unfortunately, Rokusho, Henry and Dr. Aki don't know about Quicksilver's little forays into the city during the day, so while Rokusho and Dr. Aki are keeping track of Bunny in the building, and Henry is busy working, Quicksilver is out and about without anyone else's knowledge.  With recent developments concerning the Rubber-Robo's, I'm sure you can figure that this is a bad thing.

            Quicksilver was having a bored day; so as she was sometimes want to, she was wandering around the city, just enjoying the outside.  She had already visited the school, but her medabot friends were nowhere to be seen, which was disappointing.  'Maybe I'll go by Ikki's house.' She thought. 'Metabee might be there.  I might even see Brass on the way.'  She considered going to Rosewood to visit Sumilodon and Neutranurse, but it was too far away and Sumilodon wasn't really the fun type.  In fact, she noticed that Sumilodon was particularly quiet when she was around, so she figured he probably didn't like her much (Poor Sumilodon).

"I know!!" she exclaimed out loud, startling some birds on the ground nearby.  "I'll go see Henry."  Knowing how dull working at the Hop Mart was, she figured Henry would be glad of her company to alleviate the boredom.  Resolute, she headed towards the Hop Mart and Henry, not knowing that she was being watched from a distance.

*          *            *          

            A being watched the blue and silver medabot from behind a tree.  He chuckled to himself.  Everything was going according to plan.  Even better was the fact that the two were now separated, which made it a Hell of a lot easier for them. 'Perfect.' the being thought. 'I grab the medabot, and the others can get the girl.'  Then a thought struck him with great force, knocking him to the ground.  Profound insights often did that to him. 'What the hell do we need the girl for anyway?  The medal is what's important, right?'  Another voice in his head popped up.  'Why don't you ask?'

'I did, and I got hit.  Repeatedly.'

'So why are you asking me?  If you don't know, then why would I?'  He thought about this.

'Good point.'

'As usual.'  Pause.

'What were we talking about?'  

'Sigh.  Never mind.  Just get the medabot when she's alone.'

'Oh, right.'  Poor Squidguts, he just doesn't get it.  But then, neither do we.  What does Meta-Evil want Bunny for?

*          *            *          

            Quicksilver walked into the Hop Mart to the great shock and dismay of Henry.

"Quicksilver?  What are you doing here?"  Quicksilver looked a little shocked at his outburst.

"I was bored and I thought you might want some company."  Henry thought fast.  Maybe this wasn't such a bad development.  With Quicksilver here, he could keep an eye on her himself.  He recovered.

"Sorry, I was just surprised to see you.  What are you doing here by yourself?  Shouldn't you be with Bunny?"  Quicksilver sighed.  "She's working, and I don't like it there.  The labs creep me out, seeing all those dismantled medabots being tested.  It's a bit unsettling."

"Just like me and hospitals.  All those sick people."  Henry replied understandingly.

"Are you in love with Bunny?"  Quicksilver's totally unexpected question threw Henry for a loop.  He made an unintelligible sound that sounded like a cross of what, huh and eh.  He recovered enough to get out a coherent noise.

"What?"  Quicksilver blinked.  (Can medabots blink?)

"I asked you if you…" Henry interrupted her.

"I-I heard what you said.  Wh-Why do you ask?"  He asked somewhat calmly.  He had mostly gotten over the shock and now wondered why she was asking.  'God', he thought.  'Am I really that obvious.  If Quicksilver knows, does Bunny know as well?  Shit!  Does Rokusho know?  Christ I am so dead!'

"I've been talking with Rokusho and we've noticed that you act different around Bunny than anyone else.  He explained to me that it was because you were in love with her, and I wanted to verify that with you."  Henry was so surprised that Rokusho had figured him out, that he wasn't thinking when he spoke next.

"So he knows huh?"  Then he realized what he'd said.  "Shit!!  Uh, what I meant was, uh...um…oh screw it, I give up."  Henry dropped his head onto the counter and heaved a heavy sigh.  Quicksilver on the other hand was thrilled.  

"This is excellent!"  She cried, jumping for joy.  "Everyone else said that there was something going on, but I didn't know what they meant, and then Brass and Erika explained everything to me, but I still didn't understand, so then I went to see Neutranurse, then Sumilodon, then Metabee, and they all said the same thing."  Henry fell over.

"What!!"  He yelled.  "How many people actually know about this???"  Quicksilver thought for a second.

"Well…" she began slowly.  "Bunny _doesn't_ know."  Henry began to beat his head against the counter in time to his cursing.

"Damn it!  Damn it!  Damn it!!"  Then he stopped, realizing something and giving his poor abused noggin a rest.  "You said Bunny doesn't know?"

Quicksilver nodded.  "Nope.  She's been really busy lately, so she probably hasn't noticed anything."

"Probably?"  Quicksilver shrugged.

"Hey, I can't read minds.  I was designed to keep Bunny out of danger and trouble, not intuit her every thought and feeling about the people around her.  Not unless she tells me anyway, which she hasn't."  She paused for a second.  "What are you going to do about it?" She asked.

"I don't have a clue." Henry answered.  The Hop Mart, empty but for the two of them was enveloped with a silence as the two of them were immersed in their own thoughts.

*          *            *          

             It was 7:00.  Once again, Bunny and Marion Caviar had worked out all the bugs in their transportation system, only to have it blow up in their faces…literally…twice.  Technology's a bitch ain't it?  The two women had given up for the day and were calling it a night, satisfied that they had at least earned some good overtime.  Earlier Bunny had discovered that Quicksilver had left the building to explore the city, but Bunny wasn't that surprised, it did get boring here, especially when everyone was always doing something else.  After a quick chat with the security guard at the entrance, Bunny left Medabot HQ, and headed home.  She stopped momentarily at a small diner to eat something quickly, and headed to the bus stop.  She arrived at the stop just in time to see it cross the intersection.

'Damn!' she thought. 'Now I'll have to walk home.'  With a resigned sigh, she set off toward home.

            After walking in silence for several minutes, a familiar voice sounded from a dark alley.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't walk alone in the dark?"  With a startled cry, she jumped back, and then realized she knew the voice.  A pair of glowing red eyes could be seen, and then Rokusho stepped forward out of the darkness.

"Rokusho!  Don't do that!  You scared the Hell out of me!"  Rokusho only chuckled.

"Sorry, but you really shouldn't be out alone right now…it's dangerous."  He became suddenly serious.  "It's late, we should get home fast."   Wondering what he meant by dangerous but not given the chance to question him, she followed him anyway.  She was confident that Rokusho would effectively and quickly deter anything or anyone who attempted to harm her.

            They had walked without any interference until they were about a block away from the Hop Mart.  They could see Henry exiting the building, his shift for the day over.  Quicksilver was with him, and they spotted Bunny and Rokusho, and waved to them.  Bunny and Rokusho sped up to reach them, when suddenly a small explosion knocked all of them off their feet.  When the dust began to clear, Rokusho heard Henry cough and then call out.

"Bunny!  You all right?"  He called.  There was no answer.  Rokusho called this time.

"Elizabeth!"  Still nothing.  "Quicksilver!"  A few feet away, Henry could hear that panic had begun creeping into Rokusho's voice, but then, Henry was also starting to feel panicked himself.  'Oh God' he thought. 'Please don't be the Rubber-Robos.'  

            The dust was completely gone now, and neither Bunny nor Quicksilver could be seen anywhere.  Sinister laughter was heard coming from above them.  They both looked up and saw…you wanna guess?  No?  Fine.  It was the Rubber-Robo gang, and one of them had an unconscious Bunny in his arms, and a non-operational Quicksilver lay at his feet.  Henry was furious.

"You bastards!!"  He yelled.  "Let them go!"   The leader simply laughed at him

"Not likely!  We've got plans for these two!  But hey if you really want to fight, we'd be more than happy to oblige you.  Go Whitesword!"  The ninja medabot leapt out of nowhere, and went straight for Rokusho. 

            Rokusho leaped into a defensive mode, and the two medabots clashed for several minutes.  Rokusho was about to strike the finishing blow, when Whitesword suddenly moved onto the defensive and ran away.  Rokusho was slightly puzzled, but Henry called out to him.

"Rokusho!  It was a diversion!"  Henry slumped to the ground and Rokusho approached the distraught young man.  "I've failed."  Rokusho said dejectedly.  "I was supposed to protect them from the Rubber-Robos, but I failed."

"Now what do we do?"  Henry asked the medabot, but Rokusho was already leaving.

"I have to see some people.  Don't worry Henry, we'll get them back."  Then Rokusho was gone.  Even though he was seriously depressed about losing his almost-girlfriend, Henry admired the way Rokusho could just disappear like that.  'I've got to figure out how he does that."  He thought.  'But first, I have an appointment to keep.'  Henry got up, and rushed to his apartment, where he had to pick up a few items he needed for his just recently scheduled appointment with Rokusho and Dr. Aki.  

'Don't worry Bunny.' He thought.  'I'll find you.'  It was now more important than ever that the three of them discover what Meta-Evil wanted with Elizabeth Monroe, granddaughter of the late Dr. Hushi.

*          *            *          

I suppose that's that for this chapter.  I didn't actually change a lot in this one, I guess because it was closer to what I had been going for structure wise.


	7. Strange Dreams, Rescue plans and Gratuit...

Pay attention to the dream!!!  Especially the part about the headphones!!  It's important, especially since I've mentioned them in previous chapters. Not a lot to change with this chap, but I'll look for stuff.

Chapter Seven:  Strange Dreams, Strange Places, and Gratuitous Wall Abuse (Bad Henry!)

*          *            *Midnight, Medabot Corp. HQ, in a small hidden room…

A fist slammed against the wall, cracking the plaster.

"Damn it!  We should have been prepared!  We knew it was going to happen, we should have been able to stop it!"  The fist hit the wall again, this time punching a hole in the drywall.

"Calm down.  Destroying the wall isn't going to change anything."

"Well it's making me feel better!"

"Calm down Phantom." Said Dr. Aki.  "You're just going to hurt yourself, and we need to come up with a plan to rescue Elizabeth and Quicksilver.  We need to stay levelheaded.  Besides," he added,  "it's going to be hard to repair that wall, considering this _is_ a secret room."

            The said Phantom clenched his bruised fists, and tried to calm down, with very little success, I might add.  His hand did hurt, but he was really pissed off.  I mean really pissed off, like he wanted to hurt someone…preferably several someones wearing rubber suits, but since he couldn't do that, he was taking it out on the wall.  I cannot possibly stress how pissed off Henry was at this moment.  I mean, if he were Bruce Banner, he would have gone Hulk a long time ago and then that wall would _really_ be in trouble.  Rokusho wasn't doing too much better, although he was doing a more adequate job of restraining it.

"As much as it pains me to say so."  Began Rokusho.  "We can't do anything until we can figure out where they took them, which isn't going to be easy."

"I agree."  Said Dr. Aki.  "Our best bet is to find some Rubber-suited lackey and follow them to where they're hiding out, because there's no doubt that they've moved their headquarters since the last time we dealt with them."

"Can't we just beat the information out of them?"

"Henry!!  I know you're angry, but enough with the violence already."  The realizing that he had just given up Henry's identity to Rokusho, Dr. Aki freaked out.  "Oh Shit!!  Sorry."  Rokusho looked very surprised.

"Henry?  Is that really you?"  With a sigh, Henry removed his mask, revealing his face to all present.

"So much for secrecy.  Yeah it's me.  Surprised?"

"Indeed.  No wonder you were so upset.  I thought it was just because you wanted Quicksilver's medal for yourself."  _'Like you tried to take mine once.'  _The thought was unvoiced, but the implication was heard.

"I can't say anything more than I'm sorry (referring to his past attempts at stealing Rokusho's medal), but this time I have different motivations.  Trust me on this one."

"Very well, but only because I know how you feel about Elizabeth."

            With the tensions in the room now eased (for the wall at least), the three of them began to plan a rescue.  They would find one of the rubber-robo minions, and track them to the new hideout…without interrogation, much to Henry's disappointment.

*          *~In a completely different undisclosed location than the last two times we were in an undisclosed location… 

            Bunny was dreaming.

_            She was standing in her grandfather's house, on one of her frequent weekend visits.  Except she wasn't really there, it was like she was standing off to the side, watching herself playing outside.  It was before the fire, just before she had received Quicksilver as a gift.  She could see her younger self, rolling in a pile of leaves that Rokusho and grandfather had raked several hours ago.  It was fall.  The leaves were from the giant oak tree in the backyard.  'Why am I remembering this?'  She thought._

_"Elizabeth!"  Her grandfather was calling her over to the porch where he was sitting.  "It's bedtime!"_

_"Aww!  Can't I play a little longer Grandpa?" Little Bunny asked.  Grandfather laughed._

_"Sorry dear, but your parents said to bed by seven, and you wouldn't want me to lie to your mother?"  To any child, mother was the Queen of Everything, and to her three-year-old mind, you never lie to a queen, especially if she's your mother.  She ran to her grandfather and leaped into his outstretched arms.  Still giggling, her grandfather carried her into the house.  After washing up, she ran to her bedroom, with a view of the water, and jumped onto the bed, crawling under the warm sheets.  She yawned and lay down._

_"Rokusho?  Can you tuck me in?"  Rokusho tucked the sheets in around her, and lightly ruffled her hair._

_"Goodnight Elizabeth."_

_"Night."  Another yawn followed.  Rokusho left and then Grandfather came in, carrying something in his hands.  It was a pair of headphones and a cassette player._

_"Bunny.  I want you to listen to this.  It will help you fall asleep."  A sleepy voice answered._

_"'Kay."  The headphones were placed around her ears, and she heard delicate music stream out.  Grandfather left quietly, probably to work on one of his little machine drawings.  _

_            Just as Bunny was about to drift off, the music faded out and was suddenly replaced with a voice.  Her grandfathers voice.  Talking to her, and using those big words he used when he was working on his machines, but this mattered nothing to Bunny, because she was already asleep._

_'Why am I remembering this?'  She wondered. (This is actually a hint to why they want her.)_

*          *            *          

            Bunny woke up.  Her head was hurting and she didn't know why.  She couldn't see anything because she was in a dark room.  She panicked momentarily, but then forced herself to calm down.  Where was she?  What had happened?

'What happened?' she thought.  'There was an explosion.  I hit the ground, and then I'm waking up here.  Where's Rokusho?  And Henry?'  Out loud she called out.

"Henry?  Rokusho?  Sil?"  Her voice echoed throughout the room, or wherever it was that she was.  She felt around for clues of her location.  Whatever she was sitting on, it was soft, maybe a bed.  Off to the side she could feel a small bedside lamp, the switch, which she turned on.  A dim light flooded the room, revealing that she was in a quite large, and well furnished bedroom.

            Another, brighter light came on, and Bunny had to shield her eyes from it, until they adjusted.

"So you're finally awake huh?"  

*          *            *          

Tee hee, cliffhanger!!  If you're the observant type, you've noticed the multiple references to the headphones and cassette player.  This a major hint at why Meta-Evil wants her. Pay attention!!!  You can probably tell I feel much sympathy for the wall.


	8. Minions are stupid, and Phantom Renegade...

Chapter Eight:  Minions are stupid, a partial escape and Phantom Renegade to the Rescue! Ya Henry, go save your girlfriend!!

*          *          *          

"Who are you?"  Bunny asked her newly acquired roommate.

"I am called Seaslug.  High ranking member of the notorious Rubber-Robo gang!"  If the said Seaslug was expecting a certain reaction, he certainly didn't get it…but then, Bunny often doesn't react like most people.

"What's the Rubber-Robo gang?" She asked, feigning confusion.  Henry had told her about them, saying that they were utterly pathetic, but Rokusho had countered saying that they shouldn't be underestimated, even if they were a little pathetic.  She decided that for her own safety, she should play along, but play on their stupidity as well and find out what was going on.

            Seaslug fell off of his chair.

"What do you mean, what's the Rubber-Robo gang?!  We're only the most evil, ingenious, notorious non-profit organization in the world!!"

"Non-profit?  You mean like the Red Cross?"  That non-profit part kind of threw her for a loop for a second before she realized that this minion was particularly unintelligent.  Seaslug simply fell over again.

"Did I say non-profit?  I meant non-pathetic.  People often call us pathetic ('Smart people' she thought.), so I guess it just sort of slips out once in a while." Now Seaslug was confused…what was he talking about?  Oh yeah, the greatness that is Rubber-Robo.  "We're the most evil, evil organization in the world.  **_In. The. World._**!!" He restated that last part for emphasis on how great they were.

"Oh."  Bunny, though unimpressed, continued to pay the part of cute but ignorant (kinda like Karin does).  "Oh!  _That_ Rubber-Robo gang!  Now I remember."  Bunny put on an innocent look, which she was very good at, having had plenty of practice as a child.  "But what would such a fabulously evil, powerful and great organization want to do with tiny little insignificant me?  I'm nothing compared with greatness that is the Rubber-Robo's."  She put on her cute face.  Seaslug was blushing at the compliments he was receiving from this prisoner. 'Pretty prisoner too.' He thought.  Then he recovered, and was all business.

"You're not insignificant.  In fact, you play a very important part in our plans for world domination." He added to boost her confidence. 'Poor thing, has no self-esteem at all.' He thought privately.

            Bunny managed to pull off a glowing expression that made Seaslug melt.

"Me?  Wow!  It's always been a life-long dream of mine to take over the world."  Bunny was being sarcastic, but Seaslug didn't seem to catch it.  "Oh, my!" she exclaimed.  "It's such an overwhelming feeling when you know you're dreams of world domination are going to finally come true.  You know?"

"Oh absolutely, knowing that all your hard evil work is going to pay off...Hey, you okay?"  Seaslug suddenly wondered if all of this wasn't too much too soon for the fragile looking young woman.  Bunny, to her credit, was acting fabulously.

"Oh dear, I think I'm going to faint."  Bunny fell forward towards the floor, and Seaslug jumped up to catch her before she hit the ground.  'The boss would kill me if she got injured.'  He thought.  Just as he had caught her and was about to place her back on the bed, Bunny suddenly moved, knocking Seaslug across the head with her elbow. Seaslug slumped to the floor; completely unconscious and surprised…well at least he'll be surprised when he comes to.

"Idiot." She said quietly, tossing him onto the bed.

            Bunny darted to the door, and it was unlocked.  She looked carefully into the hallway and there was no one around.  It looked like she was in some kind of military base.  'Some facility.' She thought to herself.  'They must not think much of me to leave it so unguarded.  Bunch of morons.  No wonder everyone has such a low opinion of the Rubber-Robos.  With their level of intelligence, they probably don't even have guards, let alone intelligent ones.'  She ran down the hall, with no idea where she was going, but only knowing that she had to find a way out of here.  She just hoped that Rokusho and Quicksilver would find her.  What she didn't know was that Quicksilver was in the facility also (I'll bet you never knew she could be so assertive, eh?).  As she ran, she resolved to herself that whatever the Hell they wanted her for, they wouldn't get it…but what did they want her for?  In hindsight, she mentally smacked herself for not interrogating the insignificant and moronic minion.

*          *          *          

            Much like Bunny, Quicksilver had no idea where she was, except that it was dark, very dark.  So dark that her eyes were the only source of illumination in the room…or wherever she was.  Her luminescent optics gave the room an eerie shadowed haunted-house-vibe.  From what she could tell, it was a small room, perhaps five or six square feet in diameter, with no visible door.  Quicksilver assessed her situation.

'Alright.' She thought.  'Small room, no light, door most likely steel and completely sealed from the inside.  I'm still operational so they want me for something…whoever "they" are.  Is Bunny here? Probably.  Somewhere else, most likely doesn't know I'm here, she'll try to escape.  Good, she'll get help and then come back to get me…but I should try to escape anyway…'

            A space in the wall opened (otherwise known as the door), flooding the room with light, which appeared more like a closet than a room.  Four large and powerful looking medabots entered.  Quicksilver realized with a start that she recognized the type.

'Devil type…like Belzelga…shit!  I'm in trouble.'  The Belzelga clones surrounded her, and then a person entered.  A diminutive person but seemed very assured of himself…at least she thought it was a he.  He seemed to have some sort of a soother in his mouth, which gave him a comical look, but his bearing suggested that if anyone were to point that out would be very dead, very quickly.  He spoke.

"Greetings Quicksilver.  I am Rubber-Robo two-five-six,(can you believe I remembered that?) but my friends call me Shrimplips."  Quicksilver decided that there was no need for her to reply with any sort of etiquette.

"Then what the Hell am _I_ supposed to call you?"  She answered rudely.

"As I am instructed to be polite to you by our great and illustrious leader, you may also call me Shrimplips, or you do not need address me at all.  I don't care either way."  Quicksilver wondered why he was ordered to be courteous, but didn't quite want to ask at the moment.  The infant sized Rubber-Robo stood sideways at the door and beckoned to her.  "Come this way please, and do not attempt to escape, for I assure you that Daemon's one through four," indicating the Devil-type medabots. "will prevent you from doing so, and we require you to be in top working form."  Quicksilver realized that she would have to co-operate with them until she could figure out a way to escape, find Elizabeth, or both.  She put on a prim and cool manner.

"Very well, it would appear that I have no choice but to co-operate.  May I inquire as to what I am needed for?"

"You may inquire, but you will not receive an answer at this time."

"So you don't know either?" If Quicksilver had a mouth, she would be smirking.  Her comment however, was ignored.  

            The room far behind, there was nothing but endless corridors that all looked the same.  Strangely enough, with the length of the hallway, they passed no one.  After walking 54.7 meters and a time frame of 7 minutes and 26 seconds (Quicksilver had been mapping as much as she could into her memory just in case she needed it later), they had reached a rather large and obvious door, unlike the previous ones, which had been hidden.  A sign next to the door stated in large letters; **Main Control Room.  **

**            '**Well, they certainly aren't worried about infiltrators.  Still, they must be quite stupid to place the control room so obviously.'  Quicksilver thought as she entered the room with her full escort.

            Rubber-Robos were all over the place, at computers and milling about doing whatever it was they were doing.  The room itself was enormous with a high, domed ceiling, and rows of electronic equipment that went on for several hundred meters.  A giant computer screen took up an entire wall with streams of data covering it, but when notice was taken of Quicksilver and her entourage, all sound stopped and the computer screen lit up with something new.  The streams of data had disappeared to be replaced with a face, a particularly unattractive face.  Every Rubber-Robo in the room stood at attention in silence, waiting to be addressed.  

            "Greetings Quicksilver."  The face began.  "I am Doctor Meta-Evil.  As of this moment, you and your partner Elizabeth Munroe are my prisoners and will play a pivotal role in my plans of world domination!"

*          *          *          

            Henry, or the Phantom Renegade as he was currently disguised as, raced through the night, accompanied by Rokusho.  They were currently on a mission: save Bunny.  They had found a stray Rubber-Robo and were in the process of following him to the Rubber-Robo hideout, without the minion in question realizing it, of course.

            After a long, impatient hour of following the Rubber-Robo to the grocery store, post office (he was mailing a letter to his mother), and for some odd reason, the pet store, Henry was about ready to kill something.  But finally, they entered a forested area, and they had reached the hideout.  Shockingly, it was a place they all recognized.

            "The Miyama Ruins?"  Rokusho questioned.  "Why would they come back here?  This was their first hideout and we destroyed them."  Henry scoffed.

            "Actually it's quite brilliant if you think about it.  True, we've defeated them in this place before.  So no one has given this place a second look since then.  Logically, one would think that they would be stupid to come back here, so, they've hidden in the very place that we would least suspect them to hide in.  I guess Meta-Evil is learning."  Rokusho was worried.

            "If the Rubber-Robo's managed to outsmart us like this, we'll have to be very careful indeed, or who knows what they'll do."

            "Right.  Let's go."  The two leapt into action, circling the ruins for a way to slip in undetected.  Finding a small ventilation duct, just large enough for the both of them, they crawled inside the Miyama Ruins, former and present hideout of the Rubber-Robo gang, who seemed to be becoming more crafty by the minute.

*          *          *

So…what exactly is Dr. Meta-Evil planning to do with Bunny and Quicksilver?  I haven't quite figured that part out yet…why else do you think I haven't updated for three months?  Actually, I think its been longer than that.

Oh well, don't hold your breath, this could take a while.****


	9. Questions answered, and Evil Plans in Ac...

Oh My God!!!  I'm back, believe it or not.  I got a much needed self-esteem boost from my English teacher (who'd have thought?) and a really good mark on an essay, so I'm ready to go.

          **Recap**

            "If the Rubber-Robos managed to outsmart us like this, we'll have to be careful indeed.  Who knows what else they've learned."

            "Right.  Let's go."  Rokusho and the Phantom crept inside the hideout in search of Bunny and Quicksilver.

Chapter Nine Questions answered.  Evil Plans in Action.

            Bunny crept down the deserted hallways, changing directions when a guard walked nearby.  After ten minutes of avoidance, she came to a four-way junction, three of which were occupied.  Bunny suddenly had the thought that she was being forced to take a pre-arranged path by her captor, or captors.  She also realized that she didn't have any choice right now, and took the fourth, deserted hallway.  She walked unchallenged, until she reached the end.  She found herself facing a large door, marked Main Control Room.

            'Not much for subtlety, are they?' she thought to herself.  Bunny briefly entertained the idea of turning around and walking the other way, but then felt she had to enter and face whomever was in there, even if it was her captor.

            Bunny screwed up her courage, and walked in, the automatic sensor opening the door for her.

            'Here goes nothing.' She thought as the door closed behind her.

                      The Tenryou Residence 9 pm

            Ikki was bored.  So was Metabee.  The remote control was still broken, and they were both too lazy to get up and change the channel manually, so they were stuck on the news.

            Metabee finally decided that enough was enough and got up to change the channel, when a new report caught his eye.

            _"At seven-thirty this evening, a small explosion was seen near the 24 Hopmart.  It is unknown at this time if there was anyone involved, and police are currently attributing the disturbance to rowdy teenagers.  More as this story progresses."_

            "Hey wow."  Said Metabee.  "Someone tried to blow up the Hopmart, you think Henry saw it?"  Ikki looked up from his feet.

            "Not likely.  Henry gets off work at seven, and even if he did see it, we would have heard about it from him." As Ikki said that, the phone rang.  Metabee picked it up and greeted the other person.  It was Miss Caviar.

            "Just a sec, Miss Caviar, I'll put you on speaker phone."  Metabee pushed the appropriate button.  "Go ahead."

            _"Have either of you heard from Elizabeth anytime tonight?"_

            "No, we haven't.  Is something wrong?"  Ikki sat up.

            _"I'm not sure yet.  I called her ten minutes ago, and there was no answer.  She's always home at this time."_

            "Maybe she's at Henry's."  Ikki supplied.  A sigh was heard from Miss Caviar's end.

            _"I thought of that, so I called Henry.  He wasn't home either.  Then I just heard about that explosion by the Hopmart, and I got worried.  And now Dr. Aki's been mumbling about Elizabeth and the Rubber-Robos and…oh dear, I think she's been kidnapped!!"_  Miss Caviar started to sob over the phone.

            "WHAT!"  Metabee couldn't believe it.  This was starting to sound like one of his favourite soap operas.

            "What would the Rubber-Robos want with Bunny?"  Ikki asked.  A realization dawned on him.  "Wait a minute, what if it's Quicksilver they're after?"

            "WHAT!!"  Metabee was furious at this.  If the Rubber-Robos had indeed kidnapped his beloved Quicksilver, someone was gonna get their asses kicked in.

            "That's gotta be it."  Ikki cried.  "Quicksilver is  a completely original design, not to mention the rarest medal ever.  The Rubber-Robos would love to get their hands on something like that."

            _"I'm afraid it's not just Quicksilver they want, Ikki." _ Dr. Aki's voice broke in.  _"They want Elizabeth as well.  Rokusho and…someone else are already on the case."_

            "WHAT!" Metabee exclaimed once more.  This was getting more bizarre by the minute.

            "We're coming over now Dr. Aki."  Ikki's tone of voice implied that he wouldn't take no for an answer.  Dr. Aki's reply was a sigh from his end.

            _"Alright Ikki.  Get here as fast as you can, and bring everyone.  If you're going to help, you'll have to know the whole story about Elizabeth and Quicksilver."_  Dr. Aki hung up before Ikki could affirm.

            Ikki picked up the phone and immediately called Erika, Karin and Koji and told them to get to Medabot Corp. ASAP, and the n the two, after calling out to Ikki's mom that they were going out, headed out the door, wondering what the 'whole story' was.

                                  Rubber-Robo hideout The Miyama Ruins ventilation system 9:07 pm

            "Are we there yet?"  the Phantom's sarcasm echoed slightly in an otherwise stealthy silence as he and Rokusho crept through a large vent.

            "I'm not even sure where 'here' is, let alone where we're going." Was Rokusho's frustrated reply.  They were creeping blindly with no idea where they were or where they were going.  Everything they did was on the fly, with no objective except to rescue Elizabeth and Quicksilver.  So far, it wasn't going as well as they had hoped.  The Phantom sighed.

            "All right.  Let's get out of here and find out where we are."  After a few more feet of crawling, a grate could be seen and the two silently approached it, pausing when they heard voices.  Peering through the grate, the Phantom could clearly see the insides of the Main Control Room, and right below him, he could see Elizabeth.

            "Welcome to my stronghold Miss Monroe.  As I told your companion earlier, you are my prisoner and will play a pivotal role in my plans of world domination!" 

Elizabeth looked around the room, which was full of computers, and a large screen, currently being occupied by the most unattractive faces she had ever seen, and it was currently addressing her.  She remembered the Rubber-Robo flunky telling her this, but she didn't understand what it meant.

            "What are you talking about?" she demanded.  "How could I possibly be useful to you?"

            The giant, ugly head being broadcast over the screen grinned maliciously as one would who knew something more than everyone else.

            "You have certain knowledge pertaining to rare medals that is very important to the furthering of my plans."

            "What do you mean?"  Elizabeth demanded.  "I don't know any more about rare medals than anyone else."  Strangely enough, as she said that, she felt that that wasn't entirely true, but wasn't sure why…it had something to do with her grandfather.  A distant look briefly passed over her face, but it was long enough for Meta-Evil to see it.

            "Ahh."  He stated.  "Excellent.  The memories are beginning to surface.  This is wonderful."  Elizabeth shot him a sharp look.

            "What are you talking about?  What memories?"

Dr. Meta-Evil sneered at her.  "I refer to the memories your grandfather planted subliminally into your mind when you were a child.  You see, Dr. Hushi knew more about rare medals than anyone alive at the time.  He also knew their secret and how to activate the ultimate power within them.

"Unfortunately, as I was trying to discover this knowledge, I got a little too close for his comfort, and he destroyed all of his research...or so I thought."  He paused briefly.  "By any chance, did you listen to music as a child before you went to sleep?"

"Yes.  I did."  She answered slowly, connections slowly forming in her mind.

"I thought so."  He laughed satisfactorily.  "On a related note, your grandfather was working on another side project, unrelated to medabots, with his daughter, your mother.  It was much like self-hypnosis that people used to help themselves quit smoking.  It used specially designed music to place the subject into a receptive state not unlike sleep, and then essentially place knowledge into the person's brain without that person's knowledge of it.  The subject would have no idea what knowledge was being placed there, but when given a test involving the information, the subject would be able to recall that information as though they had actually learned it in a conscious state and committed it to memory.  Rather brilliant actually."

Everything clicked into place.

"Are you saying that my grandfather kept all of his medal research on tape and then stuck it in my brain?"

                      Medabot HQ same time

            "He did what?"  Ikki was incredulous.  Dr. Aki just sighed and continued.

            "When Dr. Hushi learned that Meta-Evil was onto him, he had to do something to protect his research.  So he hypnotically planted it into Elizabeth's brain.  He then faked his death with the fire, and made sure Elizabeth could be put someplace safe where she could grow up and learn all of this information like she had come up with it herself. You all pretty much know what happened after."

            "This is messed up.  And Bunny doesn't have a clue about this does she?"

            "No Ikki, although if Meta-Evil has her, she probably will soon enough."

An eerie silence filled the room.  Ikki, Erica, Karin and Koji sat quietly, absorbing everything.  They all knew that if Meta-Evil could get his hands on the information hidden in Elizabeth's mind, they were all screwed.  Metabee broke the silence.

            "Hey!!"  He yelled, startling everyone.  "If she's in danger, why the Hell aren't we out there trying to rescue her?"

            "But we don't know where she is."  Countered Brass.

            "I've got Rokusho and Phantom Renegade out looking for her.  When they find her, they'll try to rescue her."

            "Dr. Aki.  Is that smart?  I mean Phantom Renegade out there searching."  Erica sounded pensive.  Everyone looked at her.  "I just mean, this is the guy who's been doing his best to steal every rare medal in existence, and Quicksilver's medal is as rare as it gets."  Dr. Aki reassured them.

            "Don't worry about the Phantom.  He's on our side this time." And then, almost too quietly to hear,  "He's got a good reason."

            "So what can we do?"  Karin asked.

            "Wait."  Dr. Aki replied.  "It's about all we can do.  And hope that they get to her in time."

All right.  I did it.  I finished a new chapter…and it only took me what?  A year?  I am so pathetic.  But at least I did it.  I'm hoping to wrap this up in no more than three chapters, and then I can move on.  Since I'm going on vacation I'll have something to do during the thirteen-hour train ride.

Next chapter:  Phantom and Rokusho to the rescue, identities revealed, and Ikki and Metabee play card games.


End file.
